


【Lio/Galo】Lassie

by butimeowed



Category: Promare (2019), 普罗米亚
Genre: F/M, Female Galo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed
Summary: 注意：Galo单性转，是真正的少女加洛。所以这是一篇真正的BG！青梅竹马，两小无猜得透算我输。简单的现pa。古雷性转，但单纯这只是因为我想让他当养母而不是养父，以及我想称呼他为“这个女人”。
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

（1） 

Lio Fotia第一次摸Galo Thymos的胸部时，本来没有什么想法的。 

Galo被她的养母Kray Foresight漫不经心的一句“你怎么长成胖妞了”伤到了，转身就跑到Lio家去跟Lio哭，让Lio仔细看看她摸摸她，她要Lio跟她说实话，是不是真的胖了。 

Lio是Galo的青梅竹马，就住在隔壁，已经认识十年了。Galo从小又爱美又活泼，彭松的蓝头发留到及腰的位置，总是扎着个马尾辫，看起来很精神。她爱穿裙子，却又好动，性格像个男孩，不修边幅，过于大方，到了十三岁都还要要求Lio像小时候一样互相串门过夜，直到某一天，Lio说什么都不肯和Galo一起睡了，说因为Galo是女孩，他是男孩。Galo生了一场气，不理解，委屈得很，但Lio忘了后来Galo怎么跟他和好的了。 

无论如何，如今双双年满十五岁的两人依然是最亲密的朋友，依然天天黏在一起。 

Galo的养母Kray Foresight没有立场，也没有任何确切的理由，但她不喜欢邻居家这位小大人一样的Lio君，她没有禁止Galo跟Lio玩耍也仅仅是因为附近没有别的孩子可以跟Galo作伴。她当然没有把这种讨厌表现出来，但Lio多少心里有数。 

正好，Lio也不喜欢这位 Foresight女士，而且他有立场，也有足够的理由。 

Lio的立场在于——他以后是要娶Galo的。Lio对此深信不疑，即使实际上谁都没有说起过。不说很正常，因为谁会把天经地义的事情挂在嘴边呢？太阳从东边升起从西边落下，地球是圆的，所有的青梅竹马长大了都是要结婚的。 

而Lio的理由在于——他认为 Foresight女士是一位失职的监护人。她忙于事业，对Galo的生活尤其疏忽。在Galo还够不着厨房水龙头的年纪，她就开始长时间的不在家，让Galo自己做饭给自己吃——虽然大多数时候只是把外卖或者速食拿到微波炉里热一热。对，她好像根本不管什么营养均衡，给Galo的高热量食物也太多了。Galo没有真的变成胖妞只能说是奇迹。 

Galo总是说，旦那对她很好，只是旦那忙，时间不多。 

Lio不认同这所谓的好，虽然他只有十五岁，但他也明白，养一个女孩绝不是让她吃饱穿暖那么简单。Galo直到今天还不懂得要跟异性保持距离，跟Foresight女士教育上的疏忽绝对脱不了干系。 

毫不夸张的说——Galo是被运气和Lio护着，才在不用见识这个世界可以对一个女孩做什么的情况下，顺利地长到现在的。 

Kray不教，Galo上生理课时听了也没听进去，于是培养Galo的性别意识这个重担就理所当然地落到了Lio身上。 

这不是件容易的事。 

Galo喜欢穿裙子，又喜欢运动，她在小公园里蹦来蹦去的时候明显看得到内裤。 

Lio跟她说了很多次，要注意点，但每一次都需要像从来没说过一样再说一遍。直到有一次，Galo正玩在兴头上，没怎么理会Lio，Lio追着她跟她讲，她却不以为然，怎么说都说不听的样子。旁边的男孩女孩像看笑话一样看着Lio。Galo还跟着他们一起笑。 

Lio气得一时没忍下来，把手里的剩余的汽水一下泼到Galo脸上。 

所有人都安静了。Galo也楞了，要哭不哭的。Lio抓着她的手腕就走。走到清净的地方，Lio气消了一半，看Galo湿哒哒的样子怪可怜的，想想自己也做得不对，于是道歉了。 

Galo刚才没哭，但眼泪很不争气的在Lio跟她道歉的时候一下子掉下来。 

Lio抬手替Galo擦眼泪。这时Galo已经比Lio高了。 

经过这次之后，Galo总算听进去了一点。虽然本性难改，玩起来还是会一不小心二不小心三不小心地露出内裤，但是一看到Lio脸色不对，她就会下意识地把裙子往下拉一拉，腿并拢了点。如果Lio看起来已经生气了的话，她会直接退出正在进行的活动。乖乖跟Lio走。 

然后Lio会找个地方跟她坐下来——只要想办法让Galo坐下来，她再怎么也要文静不少。Lio从书包里拿出一些桌面游戏，飞行棋或者国际象棋。他更倾向于后者，因为没有第三个人能够加入进来。 

然而，坐着，不代表就不会有问题。这也是让Lio忍无可忍的一点， Foresight女士已经失职到了就连让Galo穿裙子不要岔开腿坐这种事情，都要留给Lio这个青梅竹马来教的程度。 

Galo甚至不修边幅到直接把手伸进裙子去抓被汗水浸湿发痒的大腿根。 

Lio只见Galo单手攥着游戏机的手柄猛按攻击键，另一只手若无其事地在自己胯间挠个不停。 

Lio：“Galo，你在干嘛？” 

Galo眼睛盯着电视屏幕，回道：“痒，挠挠。” 

Lio陪Galo通关了这局，在Galo按下确认进入下一局之前把她的手柄夺过来，认真地告诉Galo：Galo是个女孩子，不能在别人面前把手伸进裙子里挠痒痒。 

——不能这样不能那样，类似的话Lio说过无数遍了。 

Galo敷衍地点点头，把手柄从Lio手里拿回来，又快速地再次把手伸进裙子抓了两下。 

Lio：“我刚刚才跟你讲了不要——” 

“这里又没有别人。”Galo理所当然道。 

Lio：“......” 

Lio不是别人，Lio是自己人。主观上来说，Lio是Galo从小到大最要好，最亲密的朋友。他们无话不说，没有什么不可以分享。客观上来说，Lio确实长了一张女孩子一样的漂亮脸，声音也温柔。Galo就算从理性上知道Lio是男孩子，潜意识里还是把他当自己的“同类”。 

当然，Lio不会明白这点。不像缺乏性别意识的Galo，Lio性别意识很强，并且清楚的知道自己是个彻头彻尾的男子汉，绝无可能会有人有意无意地把他当女孩子。 

无论如何，都是 Foresight女士是错。 

Lio知道， 那个女人连衣服都不怎么给Galo买，就换季的时候带着Galo去商场添置一下。一年四次，一次都不会多，一次都不会少，每一次都像去外卖店买披萨一样随便。Galo一些可爱的裙子，橱窗里的模特穿的套装，少女们流行的款式，都是Kray的熟人们送的。 

Galo腰细屁股大，没什么合适的裤子，一年四季几乎都穿裙子。秋天也是光腿，即使Lio觉得她冷，Galo也只说她不冷，Kray也不管。真的到了冬天时Galo才会乖乖穿上腿袜。 

上衣的话，Galo喜欢穿宽松的。自从胸部发育之后更是如此。不知怎的，她的乳头有时候会竖起来，衣服太紧的话会，胸前会凸出两个点来，Galo觉得很怪。 

所以，Galo日常就穿着别人送的套装里的小短裙，和自己挑选的宽松上衣。因为上衣真的很宽松，所以裙子看起来就更短了，被那日渐丰满的臀部撑得翘起来。 

她穿成这样，搞得Lio很紧张，总是把她盯得死死的，不让她跟其他男性独处，就连Galo被男老师叫到办公室，Lio都要在门外竖着耳朵守着。Galo本来就长得可爱，并且随着青春期的到来，这种可爱越来越又性感的意味。Lio看得出来周围的男孩看Galo的眼光开始变化。他们的视线总是有意无意地飘到Galo身上那个以前他们从来不关注的位置。 

那个渐渐隆起的部位。 

Lio不像学校里那些青春期躁动的男孩子，对刚刚萌芽的性也没太多想法。他摸着Galo的胸部，本来没有什么想法的 ——但是Galo的胸部太大了。 

Galo一直穿的那种宽松的衣服，Lio没想到她胸部那么大。 

而且很软。在Lio手里像是要融化一样。 

然后Lio摸到了Galo内衣的轮廓，表情一下子凝重起来——Galo胸都长那么大了，怎么还在穿背心一样的内衣，那个女人连正经的内衣都没给Galo买？如果说以前种种还有回旋的余地的话，那现在这个，就是Foresight女士失职的铁证。 

对胸部的留恋交织着对Kray的不满，Lio没有意识到来自己的手在Galo的那两坨神秘的软肉上面逗留了多久。直到Galo的奶头隔着衣料挺立起来，轻轻抵上Lio的手掌心。 

Lio这才反应过来他在干什么，立马弹开。 

Galo就这么让Lio摸，没有觉得有什么不对。甚至把手伸进自己裙子下面，“咦，我内裤怎么有点湿。” 

Lio的脸一下红到耳根，但他这下可没有权力生气。Galo很有可能是被他摸湿的。 

Galo哪里知道Lio在想什么，还好死不死地把自己的手拿到面前看看，晶莹的黏液挂在两个手指之间，泛着光。 

蓝头发少女的脸上出现困惑的表情。Lio抢先一步从自己兜里拿出白手绢，在Galo要把手指凑到鼻子前嗅的时候一把抓过来，两三下擦干了。 

Lio一言不发地把手绢揣回口袋，然而Galo手指上淡淡的气味依旧飘到了Lio的鼻腔。 

Galo不明所以，问Lio还要不要摸她。 

Lio什么话也说不出来。 

Galo：“所以，Lio，我是不是真的胖了？” 

“你没胖。”Lio生硬地说。 

Galo立刻就咧开嘴笑了，原地释怀。Lio说她没胖那她就是没胖。两人又打了会儿游戏，Lio心思不在游戏上，连着输给Galo三局。 

然后Lio起身，借去厨房把大瓶的可乐拿来给两人续杯的理由，稍微冷静了一下。 

他刚刚勃起了。莫名其妙的。 

然而他回来的时候，Galo正一下下地按着遥控器选新游戏，还坐在地上，但是双腿并拢了，臀部轻轻扭动。 

“你在干嘛？”Lio脱口而出。 

Galo：“选游戏啊。” 

Lio坐到她面前，确保Galo在看着他。然后用明显的眼神示意Galo的下半身，问她，“你是不是哪里不舒服？” 

Galo：“没，就是内裤有点湿我想把它蹭干。Lio我跟你讲，我刚才还以为我尿在裤子里了呢，吓了我一跳。原来是汗水。虽然黏糊糊。” 

Lio才是被吓了一跳，立刻教育Galo道：“女孩子不能在男孩子面前谈论自己的内裤！” 

Galo还是那个不以为然的表情：“我知道，我没有，我只在Lio面前这样。” 

Lio这才注意到Galo的刚才才被他用手绢擦干的那只手的手指尖是湿润的，想必她又去摸了自己下面。 

Lio：“你去卫生间擦擦汗吧。” 

Galo：“哈？没必要吧。” 

Lio：“那你就坐好不要乱动！” 

Galo对Lio的态度感到莫名其妙：“我动一动怎么了！又没碍你事。” 

Galo说着，蹬着Lio，理直气壮地蹭得更厉害了，一下一下的仿佛在挑衅。但内裤并没有被蹭干的迹象，好像更湿了。 

Lio气得把大瓶的可乐扔到Galo身上，转身就走，Galo手忙脚乱的接住。 

Lio：“你自己倒可乐!" 

Lio拿了一盒纸巾回来，一声不吭递给Galo。Galo已经把两杯可乐倒满了。 

Galo缓慢地眨了下眼睛，这才明白Lio的意思，冲Lio笑。她扯了几张纸，就在原地坐着叉开腿，伸进内裤里去擦拭那个湿得让她不舒服的地方。 

Lio别过头去，不看她。 

（2） 

Galo生日的时候，Lio送了她一张内衣店的礼品卡。 

Lio知道，他一个男孩子去女士内衣店一定会被当变态一样看，他才不会像个白痴一样躲着他人异样的目光去买礼品卡，他聪明得很，从网上订的，特意挑了适合少女的品牌。 

然而，Galo对Lio说：“卡是你送的，所以让你跟我一起去选有什么不对？” 

Lio：“我不去。” 

Galo：我的内衣已经够多了，其实根本不需要。但你送了我这个，也不能浪费，陪我去嘛。” 

Lio：“你应该跟女孩子一起去。” 

Galo知道这肯定又是因为那些无聊的“男女有别”的原因，说多了Lio又要生气，于是有些遗憾地说: “那我去问问艾娜好了。” 

“不”，Lio立刻说道：“不能是艾娜。” 

那个危险的女同性恋，她看Galo的眼神就像在垂涎橱窗里的蛋糕。 

“那我没有别的女性朋友了。露琪亚肯定不会陪我去买这种东西的。” Galo又说：“但是Lio看起来跟女孩子差不多，所以可以算半个女生朋友。Lio你就陪我去嘛。” 

“我是男生。” Lio说。他一点也不认为自己看起来像女孩子，也没人说他像女孩子（不敢说），除了Galo。 

Lio没有继续纠结，只告诉Galo：“这次你要买一些——不同的内衣，你明白吗？” 

Galo当然不明白，她也懒得明白。她有Lio就足够了，其他七七八八的事明白那么多事有什么用。Galo理直气壮：“我不明白，你跟我一起去。” 

”我不去”，Lio没有动摇，又用手比划：“你需要，大一点的，形状固定一点的内衣。” 

Galo需要胸罩，而不是更多的小背心。但是对于青春期男生来说的，那是个禁忌之词。Lio说不出口。 

“你要我穿胸罩？！” Galo大声道：“我才不穿！我们班没有任何一个女同学穿！” 

Lio石化。到底有没有其他女同学再穿其实并不得而知。但这不是问题所在。 

结果，出于“一定要让Galo买她该买的”的目的，Lio还是咬牙陪Galo去商场了。Lio装作很自然的样子跟Galo一起走进那件粉红色的内衣店，出乎Lio的意料，没有任何异样的眼光看着他。 

Lio稍稍放松下来了一点，他隐隐感到奇怪，但又说不上哪里奇怪。因为真的一丝一毫的异样目光都没有——可能这个世界比他以为的要有包容性。 

Lio莫名地有了底气，甚至主动开口跟导购小姐说，今天是来帮朋友选...选胸罩的。 

甚至把那个禁忌之词都说出了口。 

然后事情就容易多了。导购小姐眼睛尖得很，一看Galo的胸部就知道是什么情况。这个年纪的少女奶量升级，装备却跟不上，她见得多了。伴随着Lio在一边嗯嗯地点头附和，很快就把Galo说服了。 

导购小姐贴心地跟Galo一起进试衣间，一边教Galo怎么做，一边动手帮Galo试穿。穿好之后问Galo感觉如何，喜不喜欢。 

Galo不是很确定，于是大声喊Lio进来帮她看。 

Lio额头一根青筋凸起，Galo这种不分时间场合的愚蠢什么时候能消停！然而他马上又听到导购小姐的声音。”对，让你朋友看看，她一定也会说好看。” 

Lio：？？？ 

现在的社会已经这么开放了吗。 

在一片和谐的气氛中，Lio不得不走进试衣间—— 

他看到Galo蜜色的，光滑的背部，一条窄窄，纯白的带子紧紧的固定在Galo的肩胛骨下方。 

导购小姐用手指弹了一下那根带子，说，要不要试试大一个围的。Lio睁大了眼睛，他眼前的全是慢动作。 

导购小姐说着就出去了，Galo转过身来。她离Lio至少有半米远，但Lio有种Galo的两个奶子都要甩到他脸上了，的那种感觉。 

白色。纯白。整个世界都是这种纯白。 

纯白的蕾丝胸罩托着看上去就很沉重的乳房，罩杯很浅，刚好遮住乳首，穿习惯了小背心的Galo觉得不适应，但导购小姐说这个就是这样的。Galo向前一步，Lio快不能呼吸了。 

“这件可以吗？” Galo微微挺起胸，歪歪头问Lio。 

伴随着挺胸这个动作，Galo的乳沟舒展开了一点点。Lio看到Galo的奶子挤压着罩杯的边沿。 

”Lio，Lio。” 

Galo叫了Lio两声，他才慌慌张张地说：“你觉得可以就可以。” 

说着就转身要出去。 

Galo一把把他拉回来，Lio只觉得那对奶子要撞进他眼珠子里了。Galo说，“我就是不知道可不可以才问你的啊。” 

Lio闭着眼睛：“可以，可以。” 

Galo：“你看了再说好吗！有你这么敷衍人的吗！” 

Lio：“我看了！” 

Galo：“你没看清楚！” 

这时导购小姐回来了，从Lio的逃跑路线回来了。也就是说这条狭窄的逃跑路线被封死了。 

这个实在不算大的空间里，三个人实在有拥挤。Lio被逼到了墙角，导购小姐拿了大一号的要给Galo换上。 

Galo的奶子就在Lio眼前。Lio看到那一抹绷紧了的白色，啪地一声轻响，松开了—— 

Galo的体温，Galo身上淡淡的香味，以及波动的蜜色的酥胸。还有刚才堪堪被遮住的地方，那个Lio没有看见，但是知道它一定存在的那个点，会是什么颜色——会是她嘴唇的颜色吗—— 

Lio在眼眶裂开之前，毅然闭上眼睛。 

只剩窸窸窣窣的声音在这个小空间里回荡，布料摩擦布料的声音，以及布料摩擦皮肤的声音。 

导购小姐简单问了Galo几句。Lio好一会儿才睁开眼睛。试衣间已经只剩他们两人了。Galo穿着合身的胸罩，看着他—— 

Lio一眼就看出来Galo生气了。她生气时总是这幅表情，让人分不清楚是要哭了还是生气了。但是Lio已经分得清楚了。 

Lio想要对Galo说，“很好看，很适合你。” 然而Galo比他先开口。 

“你就那么不想看我？” Galo的语气平静。看来是真的生气了。 

Lio说是，又说不是，一时说不清楚。 

Galo：“那你出去好了，我自己试。” 

Lio出试衣间的门之前，回头对Galo说：“这个...很适合你。” 

最后，Galo就如Lio希望的那样，买了正经的内衣，就是他试的那件。另外还买了一个歪嘴笑的小猫挂件，才刚好把礼品卡里的金额用完。他本来不需要内裤的，但是那个内衣只能成套的卖，所以还额外收获了两条丝质的白色蕾丝的内裤。 

但是Galo并不开心，她难得地摆起了臭脸，本来买完东西要一起去看电影的，也不去了。Galo说她要回家，Lio说好，然后就一起回家，一路上拉着Galo的手腕跟Galo解释，说他没有不尊重Galo的那个意思，只是男女有别，再好的朋友都是要保持距离云云。 

这些话，Galo本来就已经听腻了，此时再听一遍，烦不胜烦。Lio以前说这些的时候，Galo还好脾气地统统答应下来，现在她也忍到头了，直接开口怼了回去，说Lio讲的她都明白，只是因为是Lio所以才不想因为性别不同而生疏，不想保持距离，为什么Lio就是不懂。 

Lio一听这话，也跟着炸了。敢情Galo以前只是在迁就他，Galo从根本上就没听进去他跟她讲的那些——等于他全白讲了。然而他还没有放弃，耐着性子打算跟Galo再从头讲了一遍，谁知Galo听都不想听了，只说Lio就是不喜欢她了，看她怎么看怎么不顺眼，只说Lio讲的那些谁不知道啊，男女有别还能被Lio玩出花来，Lio就是在针对她。 

Lio只觉得Galo不讲道理，说他怎么不喜欢她了，不喜欢她会跟她天天在一起吗，会陪她出来买女士内衣吗。Galo一听更气了，指控Lio说他本来就不想天天在一起了吧，拼命保持距离不就是想疏远她吗，而且今天也是她求了好多遍他才陪她来的，她说Lio今天本来就不情不愿所以才故意惹她生气。 

Lio只觉得Galo简直不可理喻，一下甩开Galo的手腕，说，你自己回去好了，你不想看电影就算了，我一个人去看。然后气头上的Lio说出了那句最不该说的话—— 

“你们女生就是这样莫名其妙！” 

Galo一下子怔住了。看吧，Lio就是不喜欢她了。 

蓝头发少女紧紧握着购物袋的提手，恨恨地说，“自己回去就自己回去，没有你我还能走丢不成。” 

一转身，眼泪就掉下来了。 

Galo一个人回到家，越想越难过。她发现不知从什么时候开始，Lio真的不喜欢她了。她记得他们小时候多亲密，还会一起洗泡泡浴。那个时候Lio对她多好，他会帮她梳头发，还会亲她，那个时候的Lio会夸她美，夸她打扮得真漂亮。而现在，Lio只会说她臭美，说她的裙子不好看。还说什么男女有别，都是借口。 

然而，那并不是Lio的借口。那天，Lio也没有去看电影，他一个人在小公园的长椅上生了一下午的闷气，阴着脸，别人要问路都不会选他。 

（tbc）

================================================

Lassie就是少女的意思，所以这篇又叫《少女》，但是我喜欢它的发音，以及它的那种甜甜的意味，所以是《Lassie》。加洛不管是男是女都好香啊。


	2. Chapter 2

（3） 

Galo吃力地反手扣好那件白色蕾丝奶罩——为了这事，她每天甚至早起了五分钟。她把那个小挂机挂在书包上。新买的内裤她穿过一次，感觉有些奇怪，磨得下面痒痒的，就没再穿了，而是把它们小心地洗干净，折好放在衣柜的抽屉里面。 

但是她已经跟Lio冷战长达两周了。 

青梅竹马也没有那么正好的事。两人没有被分在同一个班，但他们的教室在同一层楼，换做以前，他们连课间那点时间都会去找彼此。 

他们心照不宣地像往常一样一起上学，一起吃午饭，但是放学后谁也不到对方家去，或者一起去其他什么地方了——真的就是字面意义上的不再一起玩了。 

Galo的话突然少了很多，好像总是在等Lio先开口跟她说话。于是Lio真的每次都先开口了。他问Galo有没有穿一起去选的内衣，Galo点点头，说就在身上。 

然后Lio就没话说了，转而开始谈论他最不屑于谈论的天气。 

又过了两个周，Galo先按捺不住了。她再也受不了他们之间这种奇怪的气氛，她宁愿Lio对她指手画脚，管东管西，宁愿听他不厌其烦地跟她说不要这样不要那样，她甚至宁愿Lio来跟她痛痛快快地重新吵一架。她在自己家门前跟Lio说明天见的时候，是拉着他的衣袖说的。她希望Lio请她到他家去打游戏，就算不打游戏，只是一起做作业，她也会答应的。但Lio没有邀请她。后来，她甚至主动邀请Lio放学后一起去猫咪咖啡，两次，Lio都婉拒了。 

于是Galo一定要干点什么了。在全新的一个周，全新的Galo穿上了她最短——最短的短裙。大摇大摆地进了学校。 

Galo记得，他们曾经差点为了那条短裙打起来。是一条紧身黑色的小皮裙，套装里的，轻朋克风格，穿上就像个不良少女一样酷。 

虽然配套的上衣太紧，但这条裙子实在太棒了，它足够短，弹性又好的出奇，穿上感觉特别自在。Lio跟Galo说这条裙子不好看，但Galo死活就认定了这条裙子，非要穿，然而每一次都被Lio抓住，想方设法地让她换掉。 

早上，Galo没有像往常一样在路口等Lio一起上学，铁了心要把这裙子穿到学校里去。她甚至穿上了套装，无袖上衣就跟裙子一样紧，把奶子的尺寸和形状暴露无遗——有了胸罩，Galo再也不用担心乳头会凸出来顶着衣服不好看，从进校门开始，没有任何一位男同学能做到只看一眼。 

Lio假装不经意地经过Galo的教室，Galo知道Lio会经过，每一个课间都翘着二郎腿坐在自己的课桌上，今天她班上没有一个同学不知道她内裤是什么颜色。有别班的男同学慕名来看她，她就坐在那里冲他们笑嘻嘻。 

“大大咧咧也要有个限度，这简直就是妓女…” Lio在Galo教室门前驻足的时候，陌生女同学之间的低语传进了他的耳朵。“你不知道吗？她是孤儿啊，她的养母根本不管她，谁知道她在外面是不是真的在搞援交呢。” 

那些话传得进Lio的耳朵里，自然也传得进Galo的耳朵里。可Galo根本不在乎，他今天只想要惹Lio生气。 

她在看到门口伫立的Lio，不由地露出个灿烂的笑，发自内心的灿烂。Lio的脸色好差，Galo心里又害怕又期待—— 

Lio一声不吭地踏进了这间不属于他的教室，气压低得令周围人认定了他一定会造成什么麻烦，比起起把入侵者轰出他们的班级，他们默默地退开了点。连刚才正在跟Galo说话的男同学都退开了。他们知道这麻烦是Galo的。 

只有当事人Galo，还装作若无其事的坐在课桌上，挑衅地看着Lio。跷二郎腿的双腿甚至还上下互换了一下——当他做这个动作的时候，小皮裙下的白色蕾丝内裤上皱褶的变化都看得清楚。 

“喂喂，他们不是很要好的吗？” 

“该不会真的动手打女生吧？” 

Lio走向Galo，浅金色的刘海扫过他阴森森的紫瞳，周围的空气仿佛在震动。Galo那不争气的心脏都快跳出来了—— 

少女的表情变得很逞强。浅发美少年一言不发地脱掉自己的外套，然后系上了对方纤细的腰部。Galo下意识地往下看，额外的布料遮住她的一截大腿之后，却仅仅是平时的短裙的长度。Galo好像才意识到自己穿得有多暴露。 

Lio能感觉到Galo的颤抖，他靠近了低声对她说了句话。他们的脸贴得太近了，若不是这个气氛不对，旁边的同学都要以为他们在接吻了。 

“如果我说，你的所作所为让我难过。你会停下吗？” 

还没等Galo回答，Lio就头也不回地离开了。 

伪不良少女Galo Thymos脸上从今天早上以来的那个得意的表情，消失了。 

放学，Galo像往常一样来Lio教室门口等他一起回家，Lio的外套还牢牢系在她的腰上。 

Lio一路上没说一句话，也没有先把Galo送到她家门口，而是直接拉着Galo的手回了自己家——他很久没有直接拉过Galo的手了。都是拉着她的手腕。 

Lio：“我们需要谈谈，真正的谈谈。” 

Galo心脏砰砰直跳，但还是忍不住想，原来以前的每次“谈谈”都是假的吗。Lio拉着Galo上了楼，进了自己房间，关上门，转身。 

Galo解开腰上的外套放桌上，“你说吧。” 

她知道，每一次Lio“教育”完了她就会跟她和好如初。这次也不会例外。她已经做好了挨训的心理准备了，她还在学校的时候就已经蓄足了接受Lio怒火的勇气了。 

Lio却一开口就是一句 ，“对不起。” 

Galo从小到大跟Lio吵了那么多次也没见过Lio这种套路。她楞了。 

“对不起”，Lio说：“我一开始就说了谎。你这条裙子，其实很好看。你穿上很好看。” 

Galo静静地吸了口，将信将疑地看着Lio。 

Lio又说：“我对你说了无数个谎。” 

Galo：“比如？“ 

Lio：“比如我骗你异性之间接吻有可能会导致怀孕。” 

Galo：“你不会以为我蠢到这种事都相信吧？” 

话虽如此，Galo当时其实是半信半疑，不过，“你不会以为我蠢到这种事都相信吧”，听起来不是很酷吗。 

Lio：“还有我骗你十四岁以后异性一起睡觉就有可能得病。” 

Galo的蓝眼睛黯淡了一度，她沉默了一会儿，然后说，“这是只你不想跟我一起睡觉的借口。” 

“这是个借口没错” ，Lio承认，但又从根本上否认：“但我并不是不想跟你睡觉。” 

Galo皱眉，她已经开始跟不上思路了。 

Lio看出了Galo的困惑，于是解释道：“我说了无数个谎，这只是个夸张的说法而已，并不是说我说的所有话都是假话。” 

Galo：??? 

Galo：“所以你刚才说的是假的吗？” 

Lio：“是真的。” 

Galo：“那什么才是假的？” 

Lio呼吸了一下，缓慢地说：“我是假的。” 

“Galo，从十四岁开始，我每一天都在你面前装模作样。我整个人都是假的。” 

Galo伸手去摸Lio漂亮的脸蛋。捏了捏。Lio仿佛没有知觉的皮球一样任Galo捏，白皙的脸颊像年糕一样被拉扯。 

Galo收回手，“你说具体一点，我不明白。” 

Lio：“具体太多了，我说不过来，就像是，好多事情都是反着来的。” 

Galo：“你举个例子。” 

Lio停顿了一会儿，看着Galo，说：“陪你买内衣那天，我装作不想看你，其实我太想看你了。” 

Galo还是有所不解，但她的蓝眼睛一下子重新亮了起来，并且马上就要脱衣服给Lio看。 

Lio：“你敢脱试试！” 

Galo脱衣服的手僵住了。她有点没好气的看着Lio，觉得Lio在耍她。“你到底想看还是不想看？” 

Lio却接着说：“我其实每一天都想和你睡觉。” 

Galo本来都要抗议Lio转移话题了，但听了Lio在说什么又有些高兴起来，但是这次她告诉自己不要高兴得太早——Lio万一再来一句“你敢和我睡觉试试”也说不定。 

Lio看Galo目不转睛地盯着自己，认为Galo在认真听。于是道，“我每次让你穿长点的裙子，让你小心走光，其实我很喜欢看你穿性感的短裙，我也想看你的——你的——” 

Galo抢答道：”我的内裤！“ 

“对——”Lio承认。然而他双眼盯紧了Galo。Galo的手果然要去掀自己的裙子了。 

Galo被盯得不由得吞咽了一下喉咙，默默放开了手。她开始怀疑Lio在跟她玩什么有规律的文字游戏。 

Lio：“还有，我跟你说男生和女生之间要保持距离，其实我很想跟你亲密。” 

Galo难以抑制地喜出望外，眼睛里的期待根本藏不住。她望着他的样子就像在说，快来跟我亲密，立刻马上。 

但是Lio在原地没有动。 

Galo：”所以，你想看我的胸部和内裤，想跟我一起睡，想跟我亲密——这些，到底是真的还是假的？Lio，你不要再绕弯了我已经被绕晕了。“ 

Lio：“是真的。” 

Galo：“不骗我？” 

Lio：“不骗你。” 

“好”，Galo郑重地点点头，问出了一个究极问题：“那么——为什么你不这样做呢？” 

Lio倒吸一口凉气：“因为你不懂这些事意味着什么。” 

“我懂的”，Galo说，“你跟我说过，很多遍，男女有别，诸如此类的名堂。我知道的。我只是——我只是不在乎。” 

Lio眼前一黑。他希望他理解错了。不在乎——这可以解释Galo一直以来的那种敷衍了事的态度。不在乎比不知道更可怕。 

“我一点都不在乎，我只想跟你在一起，你是我最好的朋友，我不要因为什么男女有别而跟你分开，跟你保持距离什么的，我不想。” Galo固执地说：“我不介意你摸我，摸哪里都可以，我也不介意你把我看光，一点也不，我想要你看着我，而不是总是回避我。” 

好一个不介意。 

Lio：“你知道你班上的同学是怎么说你的吗？” 

Galo就料到Lio要拿这个说事。与年龄不符的大胸也挡不住Galo双手交叉在胸前。“怎么说的？” 

“他们说你——” Lio咬牙，“说你是援交女。” 

Galo：“那你呢？你也是这么认为的吗？” 

Lio：“我怎么可能——” 

“那就对了”，Galo立刻给出她早就准备好的答案，“其他人说什么我不在乎。” 

Lio脑子里那根弦清脆地断了，不在乎，又是不在乎，他忍无可忍地抓住Galo的衣领口。 

“你不在乎，我在乎！” Lio大声道：“那种话我听了生气，我听了心里难过！这很难理解吗！？” 

Galo被揪着领口，还在直勾勾地蹬着Lio。 

“我都不难过，你难过什么？”Galo哼了一声，振振有词道，“难道别人说我是援交女，我就是援交女了吗？如果我现在说Lio你是猪，难不成你就砰——地一声，变成一头猪了？！” 

“行，很能说啊”，Lio气得发抖，“你知道有多少男生看过你的内裤了吗？不仅仅是今天，我是在说一直以来——你难道就真的一丁点都不在意？” 

“你说对了！！”蓝头发少女再也不顾忌她那保守派的青梅竹马了，开口有十足的底气：“他们看了又如何？他们看了就能对我做什么了吗？他们看了，我身上就会少块皮吗？我告诉你，他们看我，是因为我好看，我漂亮，他们都喜欢我。你刚刚不是说你也想看我吗？” 

Galo越说越有理：“再说了，我的监护人都没说我什么，只有你在那里指手画脚，你还了不起了——” 

一提到那个女人，那个失职的监护人，Lio怒火瞬间失控，眼前一阵黑一阵白。 

“好，很好”，Lio放开Galo，声音颤抖：“Galo Thymos，你了不起，你有魅力，你大度，是我心胸狭窄，我多管闲事——” 

“你终于明白了！”Galo理了理自己的衣领，说：“你想通了就好，从今以后我们好好在一起，不要为这种事情吵架了。还有，我早就不想跟你下什么国际象棋了，十局有八局都是我输，我要像以前一样跟班上的男同学出去踢足球。” 

——事实上，下棋的时候Lio一直都尽可能地让着Galo，让到了他自己毫无游戏体验的程度。 

此时此刻，Galo胜券在握，就等着Lio认输。然而她看不到Lio的表情，只看到他脸上的阴影。 

Lio沉默太久了，结果到头来还是Galo先说了软话。 

她说，“Lio，你跟我讲的那些，我听进去了的，我懂的。我只是不想那么拘束而已，我又不傻，我不会真的让别人对我做过分的事的。” 

“你觉得我太开放，不注意，那只是在你面前。我说的都是真的，我在别人面前不是这样的。” 

又是一阵沉默。 

然后，浅金色头发的少年终于冷笑了一声。 

“你以为你能阻止他们对你做什么吗？” 

再开口时，Lio似乎一点也不生气了，他语调缓慢，满是戏谑。他轻轻牵起Galo的手。 

“话又说回来，你真的知道他们想要对你做什么吗？” 

“你真的以为——我和他们不一样吗？” 

Lio说这话时，蓝头发少女已经被他一把推倒在床。Galo自下而上这才看到了自己青梅竹马的脸，从没见过的表情——似笑非笑，漂亮的眼睛里全是阴森森的火焰。 

像是要把她吃了一样。 

“L，Lio？” 

长着一张女孩脸的男孩没有废话，伸手去脱Galo那件紧身的上衣。 

Galo小小地惊呼了一声，然后抬起手臂，由着Lio把她的衣服从上面拽下来了。Galo果然穿着那件白色的蕾丝奶罩。 

Lio的手没有停，他一把抚摸上女孩柔软的身躯，顺着她的细腰往上，纤细的手指挤进了她的奶罩，指尖像是要融化了一样。 

Galo大概知道Lio是要正式摸她了，于是微微挺起身子，把手伸到背后，两三下把内衣解开了。Lio在Galo的配合下抓起那一抹纯白，扔在一旁。 

硕大的胸部随着Galo的动作轻轻晃动了下，然后完完全全地暴露在了Lio眼前—— 

比Galo的肤色稍浅的浅蜜色，微微冒着热气。 

Galo的乳首果然是她嘴唇的颜色，而且比Lio想象中的大，遇到冷空气渐渐挺立起来，像两颗樱桃，伴随着她的呼吸，在高高隆起的乳房上起起伏伏。 

“我的胸部长得好看吗？” Galo脸颊微红，“Lio——喜欢吗？” 

“好看，我当然喜欢。” Lio冷冷地说。 

他毫不犹豫地上手，少女的酥胸柔软得令人头皮发麻，丰满的乳房像是要从指间溢出来。Lio用力揉捏起他手中滑腻的软肉，娇嫩的乳头从Lio的两根手指间探出，被Lio恶趣味地拨弄。 

Galo轻喘一声，明亮的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝困惑。 

Lio却突然开口夸起Galo来。 

“Galo的奶子长得真美，Galo从头到脚每一处都很漂亮，Galo是世界第一美女，没有哪个男人会不喜欢Galo。” 

这话听着有种奇怪的陌生感，但Galo还是认为自己被赞美了，一时间还有些受宠若惊。她一边被Lio不停地玩弄胸部和奶头，一边冲Lio笑。Lio手上力气有点大，但是Galo还能接受，只是，她裤裆里又开始有那种像是尿裤子的感觉了。 

Lio看到Galo在他身下并拢了膝盖，大腿轻轻夹着磨蹭。 

“Galo，猜猜看，对于像你一样漂亮的女生，对于自己喜欢的女生，我们男生想要做什么？” 

Lio摸到Galo下半身，目的明确，小短裙侧边的拉链很快被找到且拉开了。Lio把裙子拉下Galo的大腿弯，整个扒了下来。Galo身上的那条带着蕾丝的白色丝质内裤也跟着滑下，挂在她胯部的曲线上，两根蓝色的阴毛从光滑的布料里翘了出来。 

Galo觉得自己什么都知道，不用猜，她说：“不就是想脱掉我的衣服嘛，然后摸我。” 

“就像你现在这样。” Galo小声补充道。然后她又想到了什么似的对Lio说：“我不会让别人碰我的！Lio你要相信我。” 

“我相信你“，Lio的手从Galo圆润的膝盖一路往上，Galo大腿的皮肤在Lio手心里又细又滑，“但是你猜错了。” 

话音刚落，Lio的手就隔着Galo的内裤象征性地在她的阴部摸了一把。少女的身子一下子绷紧了。没有任何停顿，Lio紧接着就把手探进了那条纯白的丝质内裤。 

Galo的表情一下子变了。 

骗人的吧。Lio在摸她小便的那个部位。 

“怎么了？” Lio对上Galo惊慌失措的眼睛，“不是说不介意我摸你，随便哪里都可以吗？” 

虽然不太懂男女之事，但最基本的隐私和羞耻Galo还是知道的。她说哪里都可以摸的时候根本没想过Lio会摸进她那里。 

Galo满脸通红，眼泪都要出来了。嘴上却还在逞强：“没错！是Lio的话就可以——” 

Lio手指上全是滑溜溜的水，他胡乱地抚摸着Galo湿热的私处，指尖轻而易举地滑进隐秘的肉唇中间。丝质的内裤已经滑到了Galo的大腿根。 

Galo开始发抖。她觉得自己要尿出来了。 

Lio：“你知道你下面有个能插的洞吗？Galo。” 

Galo睁开紧闭的眼睛，皱眉望着Lio。很明显，她不知道。 

Lio生理课听得仔细，他知道那个地方在哪里，并且借着Galo的爱液把半个指节按了进去。Galo啊一声惊叫，眼中立刻泛起水光。她不知道Lio做了什么，只知道自己下面好痛。 

“就是这里。”Lio看着心爱的女孩泪水滚落，近乎冷酷地告诉她：“这就是女人的穴，虽然你的很小，但可以被撑开。你裤裆里那些黏糊糊的水都是从这里流出来的，为了方便你被插，提供润滑。每一个想看Galo内裤的男生，都想要插进Galo的小穴里来。” 

“骗人——” 蓝头发少女拼命摇头，但她不得不相信Lio说的话。因为，若不是真有那么个地方，Lio的手指现在是插的哪里才把她插得这么痛呢。 

“你以为男人们只是想像摸玩偶一样摸摸你吗，Galo，他们全都都想掰开你的腿，疯狂地插你。”Lio声音低沉，他凑近了，一字一句地告诉Galo： 

“我也不例外。” 

“你已经插进来了！” Galo抽泣，“你插得我好痛——” 

Lio笑了。他把那个手指节极轻地从Galo下面抽离出来，就用那只被Galo的淫水浸满了的湿手，抓住Galo的手，往自己鼓起的裆部上放—— 

“Galo，告诉我这是什么？” 

Galo的手一下子弹回来。她惊慌地望向她最熟悉的美丽少年，却只看到他眼底的冷漠，像一团黑色的，燃烧的太阳。Galo下意识要把手缩回来，却被Lio死死抓着。 

“你需要摸仔细一点”，Lio说着一只手拉开自己的裤链，一只手抓着Galo的手，肉贴肉地握住自己完全勃起的，硕大的阴茎。Galo柔软的手在Lio手里颤抖得像一片风中的树叶。 

“这是男人的鸡巴。” Lio恶毒又缓慢地在Galo耳边说，用上了最下流的词。“这才是要插进你身体里的东西——” 

—— 

“混蛋Lio！！！” 

蓝头发少女猛地一下子推开自己的青梅竹马，从床上坐起来，嚎啕大哭。 

Lio楞了一秒，紧接着，被他扒到近乎全裸的女孩子抓着他的胳膊把他按在身下，一边哭，一边对着他的脸狠狠一拳头。 

Lio只觉得魂魄都要被揍出来了。顿时神清气爽，什么邪念都没了。 

“——那个，Galo” 

Galo用拳头回了他，一滴泪水伴随着拳头啪嗒掉在他脸上。Galo的马尾辫也散开了，长长的蓝头发披散下来，有些乱。 

Lio抬手要替Galo擦眼泪，却被Galo抓住手腕甩开手。然后他挨了他的第三拳。 

浅发美少年心里心里暗骂了一声，似乎这才想起了什么。小时候他们两个吵得凶了，打架也时有发生，如今Galo已经很久没跟他动过手了，但是比起电视上看到的女孩们的那种软绵绵的巴掌，他的女孩给他的从来都是实实在在的拳头—— 

今天他没道理揍回去。但不代表他就要当沙包。 

Lio抓住了Galo准备给他的第四拳，Galo哭得上气不接下气，话都快说不清楚。 

“你少碰我，放开我，我要揍你，我要揍你！” 

Lio当然没放，僵持着，抓住机会道歉，“Galo，对不起，是我不好——” 

Galo一听，哭声立刻委屈了起来，拳头也软了。 

“我，我不会原谅你呜呜呜呜....” 

Lio这才得以替他擦眼泪，又连着道歉了好几遍。Galo再也忍不住了，一下子扑到Lio怀里，脸埋在Lio胸口，一边哭，一边重复那句“不会原谅你”。 

Lio一手搂着相当于一丝不挂的Galo，一手替Galo一下下地理着她的长发。Galo的胸部就赤裸裸地压着他，白色的内裤还挂在屁股尖上，Lio抱着她，亲密无间，这应该就是Galo一直想要的那样。原来是可以做到的吗。 

然而Lio回头想想，如果Galo今天没有推开他的话——他极有可能已经做到最后了。 

他真的不是什么正人君子。 

可是Galo那么依赖他，那么相信他。他以后是要娶Galo的，这毫无疑问——但是Galo跟他这种人在一起，真的好吗。 

无论如何，Lio算是知道了，Galo没有他想的那么容易被人欺负，这太好了。然而，他却俨然成为了第一个从这种意义上欺负了Galo的人——糟透了。 

半个小时之后。因为担心Galo着凉的Lio已经把身下的薄被反掀过来，把Galo圈进被子里，才发现对方已经哭累了不想动了。 

“Galo，原谅我好吗？” 

“嗯，原谅你了。” 

——两人顺利和好。


	3. Chapter 3

（4）

“你昨天差点强奸了我。” 

Galo提着书包，在晨光中站在自己家门口等Lio一起去学校，见到人的第一句话就是这个。 

在十二岁左右，也就是女孩子的胸部开始发育的年纪，所有的男孩女孩都在生理课上竖着耳朵红着小脸注意力异常集中但是都没有表现出来地把老师的每一句话都听进去了。唯独Galo，她是真的觉得无聊，没意思，考试又不考这个，几乎每节生理课都在犯困。预支的睡眠早晚都是要还回去的，昨天，受到了认知上的巨大冲击后，十五岁的少女Galo Thymos终于在落后了三年之后对性知识有了前所未有的兴趣，缩在被窝里握着手机查资料查到凌晨三点，一夜之间把那些睡过去的生理课全补回来了，甚至赶超了同龄人的平均水平。早上醒来，两个黑眼圈也挡不住她精神满满——因为，知识储备大升级的她已经成为了一个全新的自己！ 

“我这下什么都知道了！” 她迫不及待地对Lio说。Lio这才知道Galo并不是还在怪他，以及Galo并不是因为伤心难过才没睡好。 

Lio对Galo伸出手，Galo眼睛里闪过一丝惊喜，像被邀舞的女士一样美滋滋地把自己的手递过去。Lio牵着她的手，十指相扣。 

今天的浅发美少年戴了灰色的薄口罩，防花粉的那种，把下半张脸捂得严严实实，并且为了让自己看起来不那么阴沉，还特意把快遮住眼睛的刘海用发夹别到了头顶上，露出额头和眉毛。Galo一见那口罩就知道是什么情况，她心里难免有些抱歉，但她告诉自己不应该同情他——正因为她已经揍了Lio，所以那件事可以翻篇。 

一路上，Lio问她具体都知道些什么了，Galo滔滔不绝，从宝宝是怎么来的讲到不同的避孕措施，再到性犯罪性骚扰的定义和相关刑法，快到学校了都还没讲完，听得Lio都觉得自己要重新审视Galo的学习能力了。他告诉Galo，到了学校就不要谈论这种话题了，Galo说，我知道的，我只跟Lio谈论这些。 

本来Lio还想补充道，她们女孩子之间其实可以悄悄谈论的，但一想到跟Galo走得最近的女同学之一是那个危险的女同性恋艾娜，又把这话整个咽了回去。 

—— 

中午，为了不让别的同学看到“最近哮喘发作所以要做好防粉尘措施”的Lio同学的真面目，两人买了便当盒拿到了操场的体育器材室背后去吃。食堂就不用说了，他们学校的天台和任何有长椅的地方都是热门场所，Galo说Lio真聪明居然能想到这个地方，殊不知Lio照着镜子昨天晚上就已经想好了。 

两人背靠着墙，席地而坐，Galo依然穿的短裙，Lio特意把自己的外套带出来，让Galo垫着坐。他把口罩摘下来，Galo才看到昨天被她揍红了的嘴角现在一片青紫。 

Lio从塑料袋里拿出两套一次性的餐具，撕开，然后把其中一个便当盒和餐具一起递给Galo。 

他知道Galo在盯着他的脸看。昨天他父亲回家一见他脸上挂彩就知道是隔壁的女孩干的，连问都不问就站在了Galo那边，说一定是Lio干了什么坏事在先，边说边笑话他。 

一个混蛋挨了揍，在通常意义上讲是一件大快人心之事，Lio已经能想到Galo一脸得意地“下次不敢了吧”。他对Galo做了过分的事，Galo事后要笑话他活该也是情理之中，他接受就是。 

但是他没有收到意料中的嘲讽，Galo只是一边吃东西，一边安静地看着他，过了好一会儿，问了一句：“疼吗？” 

“你揍人一向很疼。”Lio实事求地回答道。 

Galo认同地点点头，又吃了几口，才说：“下次我不会揍在你脸上了。我会揍在你身上。” 

免得看到了觉得难过。 

下次？Lio一口千层面差点噎住，喝了口汽水才咽下去，“不会有下次了，我不会再对你做那种事了！” 

Galo点头，腮帮子鼓鼓地说不管怎样打架在所难免的，但是Lio那么美的脸挂彩了可惜。 

Lio：“我倒是认为打架大可不必。还有，你不要老是用[美]来形容男生好吗，我觉得这个词主要是来形容女生的。” 

Galo却突然笑起来，像是想起了什么开心事。Lio问他笑什么。 

Galo咧开嘴：“昨天Lio说我是世界第一美女！” 

Lio：“这你也信。” 

Galo：“为什么不信？这是事实啊。你不是这样认为的吗？你又骗我？” 

Lio：“...没骗你。” 

Lio：“但你也太自恋了。” 

Galo却连连摇头。她把嘴里最后一口食物吞下去，喝了口饮料，用纸巾擦了嘴，才说：“Lio，这个你就不懂了。” 

“没有哪个女生不认为自己是世界上最漂亮的。” 

Galo如是说。 

Lio缓慢地咀嚼着食物，他的表情很明显在说他不信，他猜只有Galo是这样的。 

“这是真的！她们不这样说，不代表她们不这样想。我们女生夸别人好看，夸另一个女生漂亮，那都是建立在自己最漂亮的这个基础之上的。再说了——不认为自己世界第一美的女生，那还能算是女生吗？” 

Galo说得似乎有点道理，Lio把食物吞下去，问道：“所以不管我怎么说，你一直以来都认为你就是世界第一美女？” 

“当然！”Galo又补充道：“但是Lio能跟我意见一致，我太高兴了！” 

Lio长见识了。 

然而Galo把手里的饮料喝完，又想到什么似的开口道： 

“但是——如果Lio也是女生的话，我就不是世界第一美女了。” 

Galo直视Lio的眼睛，无比认真地说：“Lio才是世界第一美女。” 

嘴角青紫的美少年微微一楞，轻轻笑出声来。 

“白痴。我才不想跟你争这个头衔。”Lio伸手替女孩把脸侧垂下来的蓝色发丝别在耳后，说道，“我是男的。” 

“我知道！” Galo脸一下红了，“我是说如果。” 

Lio把自己的饮料也喝完之后，把要扔的东西一样一样地装回塑料袋里。Galo若有所思地盯着他，然后在他要起身的时候终于下定决心一样拉住Lio的胳膊—— 

“我还是帮你舔舔吧——你脸上的伤。” Galo坚决不同情他，但是还是想做点什么。 

Lio吓了一跳，立刻婉拒。然而Galo的脸已经凑过来了，“这是正事，不要那么别扭。” 

——这说起来还是那个女人，Kray Foresight的错。舔伤口是她教的，因为她总是不在家，不能每次及时给Galo消毒擦药，竟然告诉Galo舔舔就好了。Galo要帮Lio舔伤口时，Lio没有拒绝，他知道 Foresight女士没时间管她才让她自己舔伤口，他不想告诉Galo他不需要舔因为他家里总会有人帮他消毒擦药，他不想让Galo觉得她是个没人疼的小孩。所以他对Galo撒谎说“舔舔比什么都管用”。 

所以直到现在，就算Lio给过她无数支药膏，Galo舔伤口的习惯仍然没改掉。 

此时此刻，Galo的嘴唇已经贴上了Lio的脸。Lio想跟她说，这是淤伤，舔也没用，但是当湿湿的，软软的触感抚上他的皮肤时，他发现自己喉咙发不出声音。 

均匀的呼吸轻轻扫过Lio的脸颊，蓝头发少女像只小猫一样用舌尖一下一下的舔那快淤青的皮肤，留下带着蜜桃汽水味的湿热，又马上被空气带走，留下凉凉的水迹，一点一点攀向Lio的嘴角。 

若不是知道Galo是什么样的女孩子，Lio都要认为这是某种勾引或者挑逗了。 

Galo是舔伤口的“专家”，舔到什么程度才算可以了由她决定，一向如此。轻微的压力让Lio脆弱的皮肤有些刺痛，但更多的是酥麻。Lio喉咙吞咽，不敢乱动。当Galo终于大功告成一样地抽离开来时，一下子放松下来的Lio才意识到自己刚才有多紧张。 

“还有那边脸。”Galo说。 

说着就捧起Lio的脸，偏头凑过去，以接吻一样姿势的贴上了他另一边的嘴角。 

Lio倒吸一口气，Galo的蓝色睫毛就在他的眼前，像蝴蝶翅膀一样扇动，Lio认输地闭上眼睛，一动不动地接受这个甜蜜的酷刑。然而当他听到女孩舌尖的水声，和换气时轻轻的喘息声时，又只好认命地睁开眼。 

Galo舔得乖巧又认真，舔一舔还停下来看看，似乎在看哪一处还没有被舔到，一双明亮的蓝眼睛天真得令人发指。 

一寸一寸软绵绵的湿润像是要透过皮肤钻进Lio的身体里，让他想要抓住这个比他高大的蓝头发女孩，把她按在身后的墙上，咬住她的嘴唇让她把她的软舌交出来。 

“好了！” Galo在这时放开了Lio，才看到对方脸色不太对劲。她问Lio怎么了，Lio当然只能没什么。 

好险。 

他昨天才差点强奸了Galo，他刚刚又在想什么？ 

浅发美少年突然产生了一个怪异的想法——就好像一直以来，Galo才是对的那一方。因为不管她裙子再短，内裤露出过再多次，从事实出发，真正性骚扰过Galo的人，从头到尾不就只有他一个吗？这样看来简直就像只要他管好自己，Galo就不会有事那样。 

Lio前所未有的紧张起来。这是事实，却也不是事实。但是万一，如果万一Galo也这么想，那就糟透了。 

然后Lio在下午那个最长的课间在操场里找到了Galo——正在跟她同班的男生们一起踢足球，穿着小短裙跑得飞快，被别人不知有意还是无意但是Lio认为是有意的撞倒了。她的内裤当然露出来了，她也看到了，然后淡定地把裙摆理了一下。有个男的向她伸出手，她抓住对方的手臂站起来。 

Lio喊她，她也一脸阳光地跑过来，满额头的细汗。 

由于昨天才刚刚和好，Lio拿出了比以前好很多的态度，问Galo，怎么招呼都不打就跑来这里了，说他到处找她。 

Galo不明所以，“昨天不是说了我要踢足球的吗？” 

Lio头上冒出硕大一个问号。 

“露着内裤踢足球吗？Galo Thymos，我以为昨天我已经解释得足够清楚了——” 

扎着高马尾的蓝发少女却给了他一个无奈，非常无奈的表情。 

“Lio，不是我说” ，Galo的声音比她的表情更无奈，“不管我裙子再短，内裤露出过再多次，从事实出发，真正性骚扰过我的人，从头到尾不就只有你一个吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

（5） 

事情终究演变成了Lio所能想到的最糟糕的局面。 

没有发生的坏事，不代表它没有可能发生，而有概率发生的事件，加以足够的时间则一定会发生 。如果Galo继续如此没防备，不在乎，总有一天她会明白这个世界能对一个女孩做什么。 

可是Galo什么也听不进去了。 

Galo现在觉得自己什么都知道了，一点也不需要Lio操心。自己腿间有女人的穴，男人们想要把性器官插进来，这种事情已经吓不到她了。她认为Lio太小看她了——要是她不愿意，没有人可以对她做什么。没有。而要为了提防他人也许永远都不会施放出来的恶意而要她束手束脚，时时提防，妨碍她穿着性感的小短裙自由自在地活动，听上去更是无比荒唐。 

每当Lio道理讲不通，气得受不了马上就要发作时，Galo就用那种很无奈的眼神看着他，仿佛他是个无理取闹的孩子。Galo不想和他吵，也不想和他理论什么，如果他执意还要再和Galo讲下去，Galo就会提起那件事。 

Galo只是有些不耐烦，她只想跟Lio甜甜蜜蜜地待在一起，她才不要把时间花在这种无意义的争执上，但Lio却却从这样的态度里感觉到了说不出的轻蔑，就好像Galo说是原谅了他，但事实上那件事永远的翻不了篇，他也永远没资格管Galo。 

单方面冷战也没有用。Galo根本不吃那一套。 

——这个女孩子，毫无矜持可言，也从来不玩那些花里胡哨的招数，但凡是她想要的，没皮没脸的也要上来取。如果Lio不在上学路上主动牵她的手，她就拉着Lio的衣袖，不停地疯狂暗示，若还是无果，她则会直接去握住男孩的手。她又没犯什么大错，Lio总不至于把她的手甩开，又没有谁规定了只有男生才能够主动。虽然Lio主动的时候她更高兴就是了。通常情况下，走到半路的时候Lio就会认输了，长叹一口气，然后用自己的手指扣上女孩柔软的手指，Galo笑嘻嘻地蹦蹦跳，脸颊有点红，像初夏的樱桃。 

Lio不理她也没用，她会像条小狗一样不停地贴上来，直到Lio理她为止。假装要揍她了这一招早就吓唬不住她了，真揍又揍不下去——其实是可以的，但Galo只要不和他真的吵起来，不说出那些气人的话，他好像就达不到要揍她的那个燃点。 

Lio忍无可忍，最后在Galo耳边恶狠狠的说了一句：“小心我真的强奸你。” 

然而，Galo毫不避讳的看着他，说，你不会的。 

Galo甚至穿上了以前躺在衣柜里从来没出来过的紧身的上衣，穿上能让人一眼看出她的奶子有多大的那种。在里在Lio开口说他之前，她先指控了Lio，她说当初自己问Lio，她胖没胖的时候，Lio没有跟他讲清楚，后来还是跟爱娜和露琪亚讨论了之后，才知道因为胸部大的关系，宽松的上衣让她显胖，穿紧身的上衣就能够解决这个问题。 

Lio问他不是说紧紧的衣服难受吗？她说，没错，不会天天穿，然后又总结道，美丽第一，舒适第二。 

青梅竹马的意见，排不上号——Lio在心里自动补充道。 

Galo穿成那样，平时又受男生欢迎，围绕着他的闲言碎语自然越来越多，多到Lio比起自己听着难受，他更担心Galo听了会不会难受的地步，虽然Galo一直都没事儿人一样。 

不过，过了段时间，连Galo也担心了起来，她某天在回家路上突然对Lio说，不要去听那些谣言了，万一你听多了，哪一天真的不喜欢我了，我该怎么办啊？ 

总是有恃无恐的Galo难得一副患得患失的样子，Lio忍不住打趣她，轻声问道，“如果，只是如果，有一天我真的不喜欢你了，你会怎么办？” 

Galo的脚步一下子停住了。 

毫无征兆的，两行眼泪刹那间滑下少女的脸庞。 

两个人都吃了一惊。 

Galo：“我——我不知道怎么办。” 

Lio熟练地替Galo擦眼泪，“笨蛋吗，我随便问问，你哭什么。” 

Galo：“我不知道——可能，因为最近，我们好像总是要吵起来了的感觉。” 

“你担心这个？”Lio笑道：“我们已经吵了10年了。” 

女孩却似乎并不觉得好笑。她的眼睛像一汪波动的湖水，她望着Lio，急切地问道，“所以会吗？会有那么一天吗？” 

浅发美少年不禁在心里叹气，平日里，他无数次想揍Galo，想让她哭着服软，但当她真的在自己面前可怜巴巴地哭了，他自己心里也谈不上有多好受。 

“不会有那一天的。”Lio说。 

Galo这才不哭了。Lio说什么他都信，Lio说没有这一天，那就是没有这一天。 

“那我就放心了”，那双蓝眼睛眼睛重新亮了起来，少女的表情有变得有些倔强，难得她哭过之后还记得之前的话题。她说，“Lio不用担心我。只要Lio喜欢我，别人怎么说我都不怕。” 

“只要Lio喜欢我，我就什么都不怕。” 

—— 

所以，什么都不怕的Galo Thymos依然喜欢踢足球。 

每当那个的时候，Lio就在场边看着，手里握着Galo最爱喝的蜜桃味汽水。她当然不会刻意露出，但她也再也不会刻意的把裙子往下拉了——别人看到了她的内裤又如何，一块布罢了，内裤这个东西的其中一个功能不就是遮挡吗。 

Galo穿的几乎都是纯白的，布料很少的三角裤，当她蹦起来的时候，Lio隔着半个足球场都能看到她蜜色的，丰满的臀肉。 

Lio看得到，这里的所有人没理由看不到。 

知道语言没用，Lio后来也不明说了，他想方设法的让Galo多来场边跟他说话，然后趁这个时候直接上手把Galo的裙子往下拉一点点，Galo当然知道Lio是什么意思，也没拒绝，就站在那里咯咯笑，然后冲Lio调皮的吐舌头，噔噔的又跑走了。 

“固执的正经鬼~” 

浅发美少年额角凸起青筋，他一般不会用欠揍来形容一个女孩子，但是Galo真的太欠揍了。 

Lio还是没有揍他。他试图理解Galo。Galo衣柜里的下装几乎全是短裙，一半以上都不是她自己选的，那些裙子其实长度普通，只是因为Galo比其他女孩子要高一些，她的屁股比其他女孩子要翘一些，所以短裙们在她身上才会格外的短。那不是Galo的错。 

Lio每天都在思考有没有别的什么办法，一旦想到了什么，第一时间就给Galo提出来。 

“Galo, 你可以穿打底裤吗？”——打底裤这个词是Lio新学的。 

Galo：“我没有。” 

Lio：“ 我给送你。” 

见Galo沉默，Lio又加了一句：“我陪你一起去选。” 

“谢谢”，Galo说：“但是还是算了，打底裤穿着不好看。” 

Lio：“穿在里面又看不到。” 

Galo：“看得到的。而且这个天气穿着会很热，不舒服。” 

这话有些道理，于是Lio退让一步：“等天气凉一些的时候，你能穿吗？” 

Galo只好摊牌道：“Lio，这个不是重点，打底裤真的，很丑。穿上去就像——就像——哎我形容不出来。” 

——其实，Galo早就想过为了不跟Lio吵架而穿打底裤了。然后去商场试了一圈之后，每一条打底裤都会从裙摆下面露出一个丑丑的边来，她真的接受不了。 

Lio顿了一会儿，又说：“Galo不是世界第一美女吗？Galo穿什么都会好看的。” 

Galo着实想了一下，差点就被Lio套路了，她说：“Lio你不是女生，你不懂！” 

Lio：“......” 

Lio：“就当是为了我？” 

Galo：“什么？” 

Lio：“我说，就当是为了我，Galo，拜托了。” 

Galo皱着眉看Lio，脸上是我不理解四个大字。 

“Lio，这讲不通。你是在强迫我吗？” 

这是为你好。但是如果Galo听得懂这句话的话，他们现在也不至于在这里争论这个问题。 

Lio：“这不是强迫。” 

Galo：“说为了Lio什么的，也太狡猾了。那Lio能为了我，不要让我穿打底裤吗？” 

——然后Lio气得不来看Galo踢足球了。 

他不来，Galo也不问为什么。她有些小失落，但她根本没有多想，只觉得Lio是有别的事要做，或者Lio觉得来看她踢球很无聊。 

然而Lio根本没有什么事要做，他就坐在自己教室里，想着Galo，想着她是怎样变着花样的不修边幅，想着今天又有多少男的偷偷地享用了她的裙下风光。越想越气。 

Lio毫无意义地坐在自己座位上， 他一点也没有比去看Galo踢球的时候好过，他觉得自己很蠢——眼不见心不烦也是有适用范围的，见，或者不见，只要Galo在他心里，她就随时能够让他烦躁。 

Lio盯着从教室窗户透进来的烈日，只希望普扩米普利斯的冬天明天就到来。最好冷得彻骨，让Galo不得不裹起最厚的衣服，再也不管好不好看。他注定赢不了她，那就让大自然来打败她——那个又固执，又欠揍，令他毫无办法的女孩。 

当Lio终于再次出现在足球场边的时候，Galo大老远就看见了他，高兴得跳起来，她大喊着他的名字，一个百米冲刺，直接跳到了他身上紧紧抱住，两根柔软的大长腿缠在他的腰部。 

Lio吓了一跳，赶紧隔着裙摆，双手搂住了女孩的屁股，她才没至于摔下去。带着冷气凝成的水珠的蜜桃汽水易拉罐啪一声落到Lio脚下的草坪上。 

一旁看球的女孩子们见Galo如此大胆的举动，不由得发出小小的惊呼，难免要开始讨论些有的没的。场上一个男孩子，跟Galo同班，大概跟Galo也是挺熟的，扭头对那群女孩说，人家两个是青梅竹马，以后要结婚那种，羡慕吧？ 

Lio抱着Galo，满心的无奈，却又难免被Galo的热度和快乐传染。他问她，干嘛高兴成这样？ 

Galo：“因为Lio来了呀！” 

Lio：“我又不会像旁边那些女孩子一样为你们加油喝彩，来了也只是在这里看着，对你来说有区别吗？” 

“区别大了！”Galo说，“Lio不在这里的时候，我只是在踢球，但是Lio来了，在这里看着我，我就是在开心的踢球。” 

Lio：“...白痴。” 

Galo看着Lio，满眼星星，她笑的从来没有那么明亮，那么动人过。那一刻，仿佛Lio抱着的是他的新娘，仿佛今天就是这个女孩最幸福的一天。 

在所有的故事里，被蛊惑的都是男人，所以水手们开始当心海妖的歌声，勇者们学会了辨别女巫的魔法，可是一个十五岁的少年，如何懂得去防备所爱的少女的笑颜？ 

Lio眼睛缓慢地眨了一下，所有的嘈杂都消失了。 那一瞬间，只要他的女孩能够露出这种笑容，其他的一切好像都不再重要了。 

都不重要了。 

他想要他的女孩快乐，而这竟然可以如此简单。 

——忽略掉他自己的感受就行了。 

只要Galo开心，他再难受又能难受到哪里去？最后一定是皆大欢喜。


	5. Chapter 5

（6） 

Galo Thymos这辈子都没有这么开心过。 

虽然不知道为什么，但是她的青梅竹马好像一夜之间突然想通了，再也不训她了。 

这些日子，仿佛连阳光都要更加明亮，Galo活在了一场无尽的美梦中，每一步都踏在轻飘飘的云端。Lio每一次都主动牵她的手，一场不落的来看她踢足球，他仍然默默地帮她整理裙摆，但再也不会出言指责她不够注意。他来她家门口接她一起去学校，看到她性感的着装时也不再摆臭脸，而是踮起脚尖亲吻她的脸颊，然后夸她真美，夸她会打扮。 

以前的Lio，老是说她这样不好，那样不好，总是让她“改正”，让她改变自己。她也曾经怀疑过Lio是因为不喜欢她，所以才挑剔她。而现在，她的心里再也没有一丝一毫的怀疑，Lio就是喜欢她，喜欢真正的她，一想到这个，她一个人发着呆也能笑出来。 

更重要的是，Lio终于像她一直以来所希望的那样，和她亲密无间， 再也不像个正经鬼一样说着什么男女有别了。 

Lio甚至同意了Galo，像小时候一样和她一起睡觉。时隔两年，两家的大人看到这两已经发育好了的孩子又开始周末互相串门过夜，竟也没提出不妥。开放社会了，早恋就早恋吧。反正他们两个以后都是要结婚的——虽然没有任何人提起过，但两边的大人纷纷对此深信不疑。 

有一次。Lio的父亲拍着他的肩膀语重心长地对他说，“虽然现在确实为时过早，但如果万一有了，就让她生下来吧，爸妈会支持你们，Foresight女士那边我们帮你去说。” Lio足足愣了五秒才反应过来自己父亲在说什么。 

Lio：“我们什么都没做！！！” 

夏日炎炎，Galo的睡衣又薄又透，Lio把空调的温度开到很低，用被子把这个大女孩裹得严严实实，然后再像她喜欢的那样，抱着她入睡。本来就是自己心仪的女孩子，更何况她胸部还那么大，忍着不起反应真不是件容易的事。Galo倒是觉得好玩，被Lio裹得像条毛毛虫一样，从被子里探出蓝发彭松的脑袋来，冲着他咯咯笑。Lio微笑着叹了口气，伸手拨开女孩的头发，在她的额前轻轻落下一吻。 

“晚安，Galo。” 

女孩幸福的闭上眼睛，甜甜地回道。 

“晚安，Lio。” 

—— 

知道Lio想开了，Galo也再也不刻意收敛了。Lio到她家里跟她一起复习功课，她看到Lio好像有在看她的胸部的时候，就直接问Lio要不要摸她。 

——这不是Lio的错。要知道，Galo在家里都不穿内衣，挺立的乳头把柔软的居家服顶的凸起两点，伴随着她的动作还在小幅度的晃动。 

Lio停下笔，有点无奈地看着Galo，“你还真是什么都不怕了。” 

Galo：“我知道了是怎么回事之后就不怕了呀，不知道的时候只是被吓着了。” 

Lio跟她开玩笑，也是真的想知道，“你那么大方地要让我摸，就一点都不担心我摸着摸着就把你强奸了？” 

问完就后悔了。Lio知道Galo一定又会一脸得意，有恃无恐地说“你不会的”。 

然而这次Galo并没有。她淡定得不得了，一边把挡眼睛的蓝色刘海拨弄到耳后，一边说：“ Lio犯不着强奸我。” 

Lio一愣。 

“因为”，Galo抬眼看向Lio，“我们两个做爱，不是迟早的事吗？” 

美少年的脸刷一下红了。 

就算这是事实，但是从Galo嘴里说出来... 

然而Galo还没完，她一只手越过桌面，握住Lio的手，一脸认真。 

“我知道Lio想肏我，我也愿意让Lio把鸡巴插进我的小穴，我现在已经知道了，男生在做爱的时候会非常爽，我想让Lio也爽爽。但是，Lio的鸡巴真的太大了，我还没有做好准备......” 

Lio的第一想法就是后悔。他希望Galo用一些更含蓄的词汇，但奈何那些下流的词是他真实意义上手把手地亲自教的。跟Galo这个女孩子相处真是不能行差踏错一步，一旦犯错，后患无穷。 

浅发美少年此时此刻僵硬得的像一块温泉里的石头，已经开始冒烟了的那种。 

“别说了，Galo，别说了...” 

Galo却大声说，“给我一些时间！我做好准备那天就张开腿给Lio随便插，好不好，好不好?” 

一边说还一边不停地轻拍Lio手背，无声地催促着Lio回答她。 

Galo不害臊，Lio都要替她害臊了。他又害羞，又生气，立刻就要教训这个不知廉耻的蓝头发女孩，就算是对喜欢的人，话也不是这么讲的，女孩子要含蓄，要有所保留。然而，这些话，想必Galo也是听不懂，听不进去的。她只会一脸无所谓的反驳，说她只是在Lio面前才会这样而已。 

对着那双天真又直白，充满期待的蓝眼睛，Lio到头来也没有开口训她，只含含糊糊地说了一句： 

“再说吧。” 

Lio不是第一天认识Galo，但是，真的，怎么会有这种女孩子？太犯规了。 

—— 

然而，Lio不知道，Galo并不是什么都说出口了。 

Galo没有告诉他她那所谓的准备是什么。在许多个夜晚里，少女在自己被窝里悄悄地把手伸进自己的内裤，学着Lio摸她的时候那样，反复抚摸着自己，直到出水。然后，她会把手指挤进她那肉乎乎的阴唇，借着从小穴里流出来的滑溜溜的水，像Lio曾经对他做过的那样，鼓起勇气把自己的一个手指节按进那个紧闭的，狭窄的洞口。 

痛，还是好痛。 

那么小的地方，Lio的大鸡巴真的能够插得进来吗？ 

她用来插自己的那只手，曾经握过Lio的鸡巴。Galo咬着嘴唇，把脸埋进枕头里，一边轻轻动着那一节手指，挤开里面的软肉缓慢推进，一边想着这里要容纳进多少根手指才足够让Lio顺利地把那么粗的鸡巴插进来。 

可能是全部？ 

想到这里，Galo一咬牙把第二根手指一下子也挤了进去，痛得她倒吸一口气，夹紧膝盖深呼吸了两次才缓过来。 

Galo是个坚强的酷女孩，她没有那么怕痛，可是，他和Lio之间的一切都是那么完美，她一定要把自己准备好，她绝对不要让他们的第一次成为什么尴尬的场面。但与此同时她又很着急，Lio让她那么开心，那么幸福，让她成为了最特别的女孩，她也迫不及待的想要让Lio成为最特别的男孩，在其他男同学都只能靠各种各样的途径自慰舒缓性欲的时候，她要让她的男孩插进真正的穴里，她要让Lio占有她，然后从此不再寂寞。 

她很庆幸自己的胸部大，下面水多，里面又软又热， 听说男人都喜欢这样的，Lio也是男人，Lio一定会喜欢她的身体的。她迫不及待的想知道Lio会有多开心了。 

—— 

一天下来，回家路上，Galo突然问Lio。 

“Lio，我是你的女朋友吗？” 

Lio：？ 

Galo：“今天艾娜她们这么问我，我不知道该怎么回答。” 

Lio：“...这个问题真奇怪。” 

Galo赞同道，“是啊。我们两个以后是要结婚的，这还用说吗？” 

Lio点头，又说：“但是那是以后，你现在只是我的——” 

“未婚妻！” 

Galo马上反应过来。 

Lio：“笨蛋吗？要等我向你求过婚，你带上订婚戒指之后才是未婚妻。” 

Galo做出个明白了的表情，又思索道：“那我现在算什么呀？” 

十五岁的美少年也跟着陷入了思考，一边想一边说，“通常，男生需要追女生一段时间，然后问出 [能和我交往吗]这个问题，如果对方答应的话，那就算是男女朋友了...” 

Galo连忙道：“我不需要Lio来追，我又不跑。Lio也不需要问我那个没用的问题，因为我不是明摆着会答应吗？” 

“我知道”，Lio点点头，“说起来，情侣之间做的事，我们好像都做过了。约会看电影一起睡觉之类的...除了那个，但是一般的情侣也没有那么快做那个的。” 

Galo连连点头，又长又彭松的亮蓝色马尾跟着一颠一颠的。她自己下了结论：“那下次她们再问我的时候，我就说我是你女朋友了。” 

Lio说好，然后他又想了想，别的女孩子在成为谁的女朋友的时候通常都会收到一个浪漫的告白，再不济也有一封情书，一枝玫瑰什么的，而他的Galo却什么都没有，就稀里糊涂的成了他的女朋友。 

想到这里，Lio停下脚步，拉着Galo的手跟她面对面。他看着他的女孩，说： 

“Lio Fotia永远喜欢Galo Thymos。” 

蓝色头发少女突然被告白，又开心又激动，Lio微笑着看着她，等她回应。他不期待什么，就算Galo回答一个好字，或者点个头，那也作数。 

结果Galo激动了好半天，来了一句—— 

“那我们快点回去，我帮你口交！” 

声音还挺大。 

Lio马上捂住她的嘴，环顾四周，还好没人。性知识储备升级的Galo简直太可怕了，防不胜防。 

Lio：“你白痴吗？！Galo Thymos 你给我听好了，你的嘴不是用来做那种事的！” 

Galo以为Lio在嫌弃她，正要反驳，却见Lio浅金色的头发闪着流动的光凑到了她的眼前。 

Lio拉着Galo的手，轻轻踮起脚尖，亲吻了这个比他高大的蓝发女孩，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，浅浅的一吻，像羽毛一样轻柔。初吻总是短暂，在人还没有反应过来之前就结束了。 

“——是用来做这种事的。” 

Lio如是说。 

蓝头发少女呆呆地眨了三下眼睛，脸上渐渐升起中彩票一样的表情，她摸着自己的嘴唇，周围的空气都要开出小花来。 

“亲我了...Lio终于亲我了！” 

Lio这才知道，Galo一直在等他主动亲吻她。 

一直以来，Galo又倔又霸道，没皮没脸，口无遮拦，吵架也总要争个赢，可少女终究是少女，总是要等她的白马王子主动给她第一个吻。 

幸运的蓝发少女脸颊红红，“可以再来一次吗？” 

这搞得本来很酷的白马王子也跟着脸红了，“...可以。” 

还是轻轻一吻。 

Galo：“再来一次？” 

Lio：“嗯。” 

蜻蜓点水。 

Galo：“我还要。” 

Lio：“......” 

Lio：“你要那种...一次亲个够的吻吗？” 

Galo今天中了两张彩票，“可以吗？！我要我要我要！” 

“笨蛋，这种事说一次就够了。” 

手提式书包应声落地，美少年白皙的指尖拨开少女脸上亮蓝色的发丝，捧过她的脸蛋。Galo快要不能呼吸，赶快闭上眼睛。 

“Galo，不要咬着嘴唇。” 

话虽如此，女孩柔软的双唇却很快在少年的唇舌下化开了，像夏日里的冰激凌。 

——要是世界上只有他们两个人就好了。要是他能把Galo带去哪个没有人的星球居住就好了。那样的话，Galo就不会暴露在千奇百怪的目光与评论之下，不会处于各种各样的明枪暗箭之中。Galo可以做任何事，而他再也没有什么要指责，因为她的面前只有他，而她的身后只有蓝天。 

可是这是个拥挤的世界。 

所有人都只能局促地活着。


	6. Chapter 6

普罗米普利斯的夏天总是很漫长，但是再长的夏天也有结束的时候。 

当Lio终于等到上学路上的第一片树叶落下，他若无其事的问Galo这个天气是不是要穿腿袜了。Galo眨眨眼睛，说，如果Lio想看她穿，她就穿。Lio点了头，然后Galo想了想，又说，这个周末或者下个周末，旦那应该要带她去买换季的衣服了，到时候可以买。 

到了周一，Galo穿着新买的一条非常性感的黑色长袖连衣裙，站在自己家门口等Lio，还没等人走到她面前，她就冲Lio挥手大喊，问Lio，她的新衣服好不好看，问Lio喜不喜欢。 

Lio看清楚了Galo的打扮的时候，他很怀疑Galo是故意的，但是他没有证据。Galo确实穿上了腿袜——过膝的腿袜，黑色的，薄薄的那种。两根细细的吊袜带伸进裙摆里。 

这条裙子完美勾勒出Galo的大胸和细腰，领口很低，遮不住蜜色的乳沟，目测半个奶子都露在了外面，比起普通的裙子，这更像一条小礼裙，富有心机的淑女为了吸引全场人的目光而穿到舞会上的那种。Galo还戴了一条如今女孩们时兴的那种宽边短项链，Lio叫不出名字，丝绒一样的料子，却像宠物的项圈一样紧紧贴在女孩修长的脖子上，那是Lio理解不了的装饰，在Galo身上却有一种愚蠢的性意味。 

“ 好看吗？Lio。” Galo又问了一遍，一双蓝眼睛里闪着期待的光。她今天连发型都换了，彭松的亮蓝色长发被编成了两条大大的麻花辫，系上了黑色的丝带。像个公主。 

“好看。” 浅发美少年浅浅一笑。他说的是实话，但是他已经能够想象那些蜘蛛网一样怎么挥都挥不掉的视线了。 

他很烦躁，有时他甚至想问Galo为什么一定要把自己打扮得足够吸引全世界的目光，他不知道Galo到底想要什么，但是那种话他已经不会问出口了，因为Galo看上去那么快乐，仿佛她已经得到了想要的一切。 

这不怪Galo，Lio想，女孩子爱美是天经地义之事。是他自己没有说清楚想要Galo穿哪一种腿袜。 

不怪Galo。当Lio同班熟识的男生搭上他的肩膀对他说，“真羡慕你有个这么骚的女朋友” 的时候，Lio也只是淡淡的解释，说Galo不是那种女孩子，她只是喜欢打扮罢了。 

每个上学日的中午，Galo都把Lio拉到操场旁边的体育器材室的背后，要跟他接吻，Lio说等回去了再亲不行吗，Galo只是笑嘻嘻的贴过来，说，不行，现在就要。然而今天他们舌吻过后，Galo还特意把自己的裙子撩起来给Lio看，细细的吊袜带固定在束腰上，黑色的丝质的内裤应该是新买的，Galo说今天为了搭配连衣裙，所以没有穿可以踢球的鞋，下午就不去踢球了，但是无论如何都想赶快给Lio看看裙底。Lio愣住了——Galo已经把自己踢球时会露出内裤这件事情，想得如此理所当然了吗？ 

事实证明，人是不可能忽略自己的感受的，能够忽略自己感受的那不是人，是机器。然而，人之所以比机器高级，就在于虽然不能控制自己的感受，却能够把握自己的行动。 

Lio让Galo不要再来他的班里找他，在自己教室里等着，他过去找她就好。就算两人已经是公开交往的关系了，关于Galo的闲言碎语似乎一点也没随着时间变少。 

“你真厉害，那么浪的女孩子也敢要。” 

走廊上，一个短发女生突然走到Lio面前对他说。 

Lio：“我要不要她，与你有关？” 

话虽如此，那女孩脸上的厌恶却让Lio之后很久都没有忘记。这不是Galo的错，Lio相信。可是，女生真的是那样的生物吗？仅仅是因为Galo性感漂亮受欢迎，就能让她讨厌到那个地步？ 

“在说什么呢？” 看到Lio来找她的Galo，笑得甜甜地蹦到了Lio的身边。 

Lio抬头，拉扯嘴角，笑道，“没什么。” 

—— 

Galo在踢足球时被男生摸了屁股搂了腰，注意力却还在那个该死的足球上。Lio保持微笑，然后把手里的东西捏到变形。有时是一瓶易拉罐，有时是一包零食。踢完球的Galo打开包装吃起来，Lio从口袋里拿出白色的手绢替女孩擦拭额头上的细汗。 

Galo一边吃一边问：“这薯片怎么这么碎？” 

Lio：“它在来的路上摔了一跤。” 

于是Galo就咯咯地笑起来，什么也不多想。 

Lio是最拙劣的演员，而Galo是最好骗的白痴。又或许只是Galo的快乐蒙蔽了她的双眼，让她只看得到自己想看到的东西。 

美少年几乎每天重新说服自己一遍。他告诉自己，一切都不是Galo的错，他不厌其烦的告诉周围，Galo是他的女朋友，Galo很纯洁。虽然他自己烦躁，但看到Galo那个无忧无虑的笑容时，又觉得自己的烦躁都值得。当他们关上房间的门，从门口一直亲吻到床上，快要融化在少女的柔软里的Lio又有了信心——要一直这么装下去，好像也不是那么难。 

十五岁的少年开始抽烟。被他的父亲发现了，严肃的教育了一番吸烟有害健康云云，然而这种话从一个老烟枪的嘴里说出来多少缺乏信服力，所以Lio也有些不为所动。最后，老烟枪长叹一声，说道，不能在公共场合和室内吸烟，Lio点头，说明白了。 

然而，Lio自己也说不上来抽烟到底有没有帮助。他一般睡觉之前前去阳台上吸烟，吞云吐雾的时候好像感觉轻松了些，但第二天早上醒来，一切又好像毫无变化。 

只有一次，Lio差点跟Galo吵起来了——他无意间在同班男生的手机上看到了Galo的照片。暴躁美少年现在脾气好了很多，他没有透露出什么情绪，只是问了问那人，这照片是哪里来的，男生不明所以，反问Lio，“你不知道吗？他是你女朋友，你连她的社交网络账号都不看？” 

Lio隐约记得Galo问过他一次玩不玩社交网络，得知他不玩之后也就没了下文。 

Lio很容易就搜到了Galo的主页，点开，全是照片，有一些跟女孩子们一起出去玩的照片，但大多数都是她的自拍，每一条下面都有评论。Lio随便点开了其中一张照片，Galo穿着那条胸口很低的小黑裙，冲着镜头甜甜的笑，第一条评论就是一个男的在言语下流的夸Galo胸部大，Galo还回了谢谢，后面跟着一个愚蠢的字符笑脸。Lio鬼使神差地点进那个男的的主页一看，原来还是个有女朋友的——正是那个让Lio印象深刻的短发女孩子。 

Lio一整天都没有去找Galo，而是独自把Galo的社交网络翻了个遍，回家的时候他也尽量让自己不要那么生气，他在手机上打开Galo的主页，问Galo，那么喜欢社交网络，为什么从没有听她说起过。 

Galo：“因为Lio对这些不感兴趣，我才没说的呀。” 

Lio：“在我面前也没有见你玩这个。” 

Galo脸颊微微红，“跟Lio在一起的时候，我哪有心思玩手机啊。” 

Galo又问Lio现在是不是对社交网络感兴趣了，让他快点申请个账号，她好把Lio作为她的男朋友挂在主页上，终于等到这一天了。Lio长叹口气，看Galo一脸兴奋的样子，也没拒绝，接着就拿起手机申请了一个账号。 

然而，他今天没有忍住，还是问了Galo，为什么要发那些照片，为什么要跟底下的评论互动。Galo一头雾水，说，现在的女生都是这样的呀。 

但很明显这说服不了Lio。 

Galo脸上先前那个高兴劲儿已经没了，她沉默了一会儿，然后对Lio说，“如果Lio嫉妒的话，我可以不玩社交网络，不发照片，不互动。” 完了又嘀咕了一句：“虽然现在大家都在玩...” 

嫉妒？ 

Lio凑过去轻轻吻了Galo的嘴唇，“我犯得着嫉妒吗？” 

“我只是之前一直不知道你在玩这个，所以才有点在意”，Lio又说，“Galo，你还有什么事情是我不知道的吗？我希望你现在一起告诉我。” 

Galo似乎有些惊讶话题会突然往这个方向转。 

而Lio没想到Galo还真有事情隐瞒了他。 

Galo：“如果Lio答应，不和我吵架的话，那我就告诉你。” 

Lio：“我答应你。” 

Galo：“......其实，Lio并不是唯一一个性骚扰了我的人。” 

Lio的脑袋顿时一片空白。 

“那时我还不知道这叫性骚扰”，Galo说：“去年暑假我帮旦那送资料去公司，坐电车回来的时候，有个人一直在捏我的屁股，电车里人很多，我把他推开也没有用，然后我到站下车了，他也跟着我下车，我那个时候不知道他想要什么，只知道他不是什么好人，所以我就开始跑，跑的很快，他追不上，就放弃了。然后还有一次...” 

还有？ 

Lio只觉得自己想要捏碎10个易拉罐，但是他必须忍着，因为他要听Galo还有什么故事要讲。 

“我晚上从艾娜家里玩了回来，经过小巷的时候，突然被人拉了进去。那人好像喝醉了，满嘴下流话，我把他揍了，然后跑出来了。然后还有上周——” 

Lio的脸已经全黑了。 

上周，他一整个周都跟Galo黏在一起，怎么还会有？ 

Galo说，“上周二还是周三来着，晚上我饿了，家里刚好没吃的了，我走去便利店想买点吃的，然后在路上一个不认识的男的突然过来，跟我说我屁股好大，问我喜不喜欢走后门，我一听就知道这是性骚扰，立刻就把他揍趴下了。” 

说到这里，Galo突然笑了出来。 

“那男的被揍了还在说，[不喜欢就不喜欢，干嘛出手打人]。” 

Lio一点也不觉得好笑。 

Galo笑了好一会才看出来Lio有点不对劲，立刻不笑了。她后悔了，她早该料到Lio听了这些无论如何都是要生气的。于是Galo又软软地开口道： 

“我知道你担心我。可是，真的不用担心，你看，我就算遇到性骚扰了，都能够自己摆平的。我不怕他们，我跑得快，又会打架，没人可以欺负我的。只要我不想，没有人可以对我做什么，Lio你放心！” 

Lio沉默了很久，最后问Galo，“为什么你一个人去便利店不叫上我？为什么我从来不知道你晚上去朋友家玩？” 

女孩又开始笑，Lio是真的不知道到底有什么这么好笑。Galo幽幽地问他，“Lio，难道你要我随时随地跟你汇报我的行踪吗？” 

Lio愣住了。如果他在这里说是，那就无异于承认自己是个控制狂，粘人精。但是，Galo怎么想他都无所谓了，他只是担心Galo，他只想要她平安无事，然后继续当着她的那个没心没肺的，又天真又混蛋的女孩。 他说： 

“没错，我想知道你的行踪。” 

然后Galo爽快地答应了。 

当天晚上，Lio躺在床上盯着手机屏幕上自己空白的社交网络主页，突然收到了Galo发来的消息。 

[感觉今天Lio生气了，如果是这样的话，我希望Lio别生气。] 

还配了一张照片。是她的自拍，全身一丝不挂，应该是坐在她自己的床上拍的，从上往下的角度，大胆而暴露，浅密色的胸部，挺立的乳头，大腿，三角区，蓝色的阴毛，全部都看得清清楚楚。少女把自己的脸也拍进去了，眼睛看着镜头，表情有些羞涩。 

Lio的手机质量还不错，才没至于被他捏碎。 

Galo把她自己的身体当什么了？ 

—— 

Galo是个热情的女孩。就算只是一般朋友的邀约，她一般情况下都不会拒绝。大多数女同学晚上出来都要经过家里同意，但大家都知道Galo不需要经过任何人的同意，所以出去玩总要叫上她——这说起来又是Kray Foresight的错，但是Lio已经完全不指望那个女人了。 

对于这个年纪的少年少女来说，晚上好像总是比白天要有意思，把活动安排到晚上更有一种大人范儿。Lio当然认为这这很蠢，但是Galo对此完全没有想法。 

无论如何，当Galo在晚上被约出去的时候，Lio总会陪着她。高中生的玩法翻来覆去就是那些，可Galo觉得有趣。除此之外，Lio陪他参加同班男生的生日派对，即使他知道自己并不被欢迎。若是只有女生的场合，场地又不大的话，Lio大半时间都会在室外等着Galo。Galo有些不解，明明是Lio说了想来，来了却又不参与，于是出去找他，却看到她那漂亮的青梅竹马正在角落里抽烟，垂着眼睛，微弱的火光映在他的紫眸里。 

“吸烟有害健康。” Galo说，“Lio，你是从什么时候开始的？” 

“有一阵子了”，Lio闻言转头，“Galo，你那是什么表情？” 

被这么一问，少女的脸更红了，“因为，Lio抽烟的样子酷酷的...” 

酷酷的美少年忍不住笑了出来，他用那只没拿过烟所以没有烟味的手，捏了捏少女的脸蛋—— 

“白痴。我陪你进去，外面冷。” 

他是真的拿Galo一点办法都没有了。谁喜欢谁，就欠着谁。不是吗？ 

如果那件事情没有发生的话，Lio说不定真的可以一直如此下去，直到Galo喜欢的那副面具长进他的皮肉里，直到它变成他自己的脸，然后他再也感觉不到任何不适，然后他们可以走向最美好的结局。


	7. Chapter 7

国庆节——普罗米普利斯在入冬之前的最后一个国家节假日，同时也是盛大的节日。和平年代，人们偏爱狂欢，市中心的河岸两侧有烟花和夜市，听说今年还有乐队表演到天亮。每年的国庆节庆典人都很多，虽然确实有点意思，但是过度的拥挤让Lio兴致减半。相反，Galo爱的就是热闹，每年都要伙同包括Lio的一群人去玩。今年，Lio说想要和Galo单独去，像一对真正的情侣那样，Galo听了欢天喜地地答应下来。 

然而，到了节日的前一天，Lio才得知庆典的晚上他要跟着家里回一趟Fotia老宅，参加家庭聚会——现实中所谓的名门望族大都如此，大家庭里有多少纠葛说不上，互不关心罢了，共享同一个姓氏，总要靠着形式上的和乐来遮盖骨子里的冷漠，聚会上要是哪家的人没到齐，那就是罪大恶极了，就算那只是个十五岁的高中生。Lio不喜欢那个地方，花园太整齐，走廊太空旷，空间很大却总觉得挤满了人，同时又很冷。Lio从这样的“繁荣”中看不到多大意义，他以后只想跟Galo住在一个可以称为“家”的房子里，就跟他的父母一样。他只想让Galo生一个孩子，最多两个。虽然他的姓氏并不特别，不值得骄傲也不值得羞耻，但他依然想要Galo改姓。 

当Lio跟Galo说不能陪她去看烟花的时候，他是真的很遗憾，Galo看上去也很失落，但女孩立刻就让自己打起精神来，对Lio说，没关系，她可以和艾娜他们一起去。Lio点点头，没头没尾地跟Galo保证道下一次看烟花他一定不会缺席。他想让Galo穿的严实一点，因为人多，因为晚上冷，但是一想到Galo出去玩，一定是要打扮得最漂亮的，所以他也不说这种没用的话了。 

Galo本来要在节日当天晚上去Lio家过夜，也因此提前了一天。她一晚上都若有所思的样子，然后在Lio关灯之前，从严严实实的被窝里钻出来对，浅发美少年说： 

“Lio，肏我。” 

“我准备好了。” 

“这本来是我明天晚上的台词，但是明晚你不在，所以我们今晚就做吧！” 

Galo的蓝色刘海垂在额前，暖色的夜灯映得少女的脸蛋柔软可人。她一脸认真的神情让Lio突然想起了他们每天路过的书店橱窗玻璃上贴着的[汪汪队出动]海报上的小狗。 

“笨蛋Galo，哪有说做就做的。” 

没有润滑液，没有安全套，怎么做？但这都不是重点，最主要是—— 

“Galo的第一次不能这么草率。”Lio说。 

蓝发少女觉得自己已经准备充分了，一点也不草率。她失望道：“Lio不想要我吗？” 

Lio：“我想要你，但不是今晚。” 

然而Galo的眼睛太直白了，什么小情绪都写得明明白白，Lio不由地露出微笑，凑过去亲了她，白皙的手指插入少女彭松的蓝发间。 

“Galo，你等我来安排，可以吗？” 

Galo一被Lio主动亲吻就幸福地昏了头，她轻飘飘地点了头，说，好，都听Lio的。 

情爱是无形之物，亲吻，拥抱，肌肤相亲，都是它的具现化。那天晚上，Lio深吻了Galo许多遍，他抱着她，两人的体温隔着厚厚的被子相互传递，少女被泛滥的爱意一点一点淹没，直到她心中小小的不甘全数化作软绵绵的甜。他们在被窝里牵手，少女的眼睛像夜里被微风吹拂的湖水，倒映着波光粼粼的星星。 

Galo：“Lio，你亲得我下面都湿了。” 

Lio：“傻瓜，睡觉了。” 

第二天早上，他们在Lio门前分别。Galo说烟花从八点放到十点 ，大家约好了提前到，好在烟花开始之前到处逛逛，她说她不会待太久，会跟艾娜她们一起离开，最迟十一点，因为同行的女孩子大都有门禁。Lio想了想，说如果那个时候他回来了的话，他可以直接来找Galo，陪她继续玩，让Galo注意接听电话，保持联系，Galo甜甜地说好，说她等着Lio的电话。 

Lio不情不愿地穿上正装，坐在轿车后座，跟同样衣着正式的父母亲一起回了那驱车三小时的Fotia家老宅。 

天色一黑，少年就开始不安起来，可能是因为Galo已经很久在没有他陪同的情况下晚上出门了，也可能是因为他知道节日人真的很多，也知道Galo的裙子一定很短。 

Galo出门之前给他发了一张自拍，证实了李欧的猜想。她穿着那条小礼裙一样的黑色连衣裙，披着浅色的外套，额前的刘海编了起来，露出了额头。Lio不懂女生的化妆术，他觉得Galo不化妆的时候就已经很美了，化了妆，美得更明显，花瓣一样的脸颊上贴了几颗星星亮片，Galo庆祝起节日来一贯很认真。 

到了Fotia老宅，Lio找机会溜开，给Galo打电话，Galo也都接了，那边听起来相当热闹，Galo一个劲地跟Lio讲东讲西，说如果Lio也在这里就好了，又说烟花快开始了，可能待会儿听不到电话。 

然后Galo果然就没有接电话。 

Lio隔了半个小时，又打过去了一次，依然无人接听。 

Lio告诉自己，不要表现的像个变态控制狂。他几乎是数着时间又等了半个小时才再次按下拨号键。 

还是没接。 

Lio管不了那么多了，开始接连不断地打电话，三次之后，终于接通了，却不是Galo的声音，听上去像是艾娜，只说Galo的包在她这里，刚刚走散了，说她现在在找Galo。 

Lio在电话那边忍着没有发作，只是拜托艾娜赶快找到Galo，然后让她给他回电话。艾娜答应了。 

Lio又等了二十分钟，再次打过去，接起来的还是爱娜，只让他别催，说她正在找。 

Lio在电话里问她，怎么走散的，最后碰面的地方是哪里，有没有试图回到原处等她。河畔的狂欢才刚刚开始，人声越来越嘈杂，艾娜本来就不怎么听得到电话里的声音，被Lio越问越烦躁。 

“她会没事的，找到她只是时间问题，你能不能不要这么紧张？” 

Lio压抑着自己的声音，“艾娜，Galo她不见了都快两个小时了。” 

艾娜：“我这不是在找吗！这里到处都是人，难不成他还能大庭广众之下被人怎么样？” 

Lio：“你以为人多就安全吗？这是晚上，大家都在狂欢。她要是被谁拉进哪个角落，连呼救声都不会被听到！” 

艾娜：“她为什么会让自己被拉进角落里？Lio，Galo她十五岁了，不是五岁吗。请你正常一点，不要过度发挥你的想象力。” 

没有等Lio说话，艾娜又接着说，“Galo她现在一定也在找我，你不知道这有多挤，我先不跟你说了，找到了给你回电话行吗？” 

说完就挂了。 

Lio听着电话里的哔声，不敢相信这就是Galo所谓的好朋友，一点也不担心，一点也不紧张。但现在他除了相信艾娜会去找她，还能怎样？ 

这时，Lio的母亲来室外叫住了她那一脸阴沉的儿子，说是准备回城了。 

Lio解开让他喘不过气的衬衣的领口，坐在后座，全程盯着自己的手机。艾娜一直没有给他回电话。 

当他再次拨通电话，艾娜的声音终于有那么点焦虑了，她说她整个地方都找遍了，河畔两岸都都找过了，可能跟Galo刚好错开了。 

Lio死死握着手机，背景音听起来还是那么嘈杂。现在都快凌晨了，人们到底是过得有多不如意才如此热爱狂欢 ？ 

Lio只能拜托艾娜继续找她，别无他法。 

Lio那正在开车的父亲听到了他讲电话，大概问了一下情况，问他有没有联系Foresight女士。 

Lio这才意识到自己确实还没有联系Galo的监护人。他一向不指望那个女人，但现在他必须指望她。 

他们谁都没有Foresight女士的手机号码，Lio拨打了她家里的座机，许多遍都是无人接听，似乎是不在家。 

Lio多希望他一直以来对 Kray Foresight的看法都是偏见，希望那个女人其实是关心Galo的，只是他没有看出来。然而，现在看来，如果她的养女当真出了什么事，那个女人估计也是最后一个知道的。 

距离普罗米普利斯还有一个多小时的车程，Lio拜托他的父亲把自己送到市中心庆典的位置。 

这时Lio的电话响了，陌生的号码。他赶紧接了起来。 

“是Galo吗？！” 

“啊！Lio！” 

Galo似乎一听到Lio的声音就开心了起来。 

“你平时没事让我背你的号码，今天终于派上用场啦！嘿嘿，我该早点想到跟你打电话的，那个，我其实，不小心跟艾娜他们走散了，但是我的包好像在艾娜那里，你快帮我联系一下她，说我在乐队表演那里等她，如果她已经回去了的话，你就帮我叫个计程车，地址是——” 

Galo似乎在问旁边的人，“我要在哪里等计程车比较好？车好像开不进这里来，我得走到大道上去...” 

Lio：“艾娜她没回去！Galo，你就站在那里别动，我马上联系她！Galo？Galo！” 

“原来这位小姐叫Galo，真是个好名字——” 电话里突然传来陌生男人的声音： 

“其实用不着这么麻烦。今晚，我替你照顾好Galo小姐，放心吧，我不是什么坏人，我会开车把她送到她家门口的。” 

Lio：“不用了——” 

然而电话已经挂断。 

Lio立刻回拨。对方再也没有接听过。


	8. Chapter 8

（9）

凌晨一点零五分，艾娜.阿尔德比特靠在河畔的栏杆上，正对着乐队表演的位置，她离音响够远，好让对面听清楚她在说什么。 

“我知道。我明白。Lio，你听我说，Galo没在这里，真的不在，我找了，我都找过了——” 

“她既然说了在这里等，那就不可能再跑到别的地方去，她很有可能就是跟那人走了。” 

“藏起来？她干嘛要藏起来？你别说疯话了行吗？Lio，我围着这个区域仔仔细细找了半个小时，她真的不在。” 

“如果在这里找下去有意义，那我当然会继续找。现在几点了你知道吗？其他人有门禁全都回家了，我也有门禁，但我还在这里找她。我跟我姐已经吵翻了，但是我想你不在乎，无论如何，她现在正在接我的路上——” 

“你什么意思？话说回来了，你人在哪里？你说你女朋友失踪了，那你去找她了吗？说得就像全世界只有你一个人在乎她，然后连一场烟花都不陪她看，你说可笑不可笑？” 

“Lio，别这样。要是你求我，我就能找到她的话，那我早就求求我自己快点把她找到了。” 

“如果我在这里等到天亮，就能找到她的话，那我等就是了。你清醒一点行吗？很明显她已经跟那人走了，怎么可能再回到这里来？” 

“其他地方？Lio，我也希望我是万能的但我不是，那人开着车，普罗米普利斯这么大，你让我怎么找？好，那你告诉我，我现在要上哪儿找。” 

“她不会有事的。我认识她这么多年，她什么时候出过事？她不是那种会被人欺负的类型，你还不了解她吗？说不定她已经回去了呢？” 

“你真是疯了。我不想跟疯子讲话。” 

“哼，那正好，我也一直觉得你不是什么好人。” 

艾娜挂断手机，重新走进庆典的灯光里。她脸上早已没有狂欢的喜悦，只有焦躁和疲惫，她的双脚早就走到发痛，但她要在艾筣丝把她捉回去之前，继续寻找那个万分之一的可能性。 

她相信Galo没事，不代表她不担心Galo。 

可惜Galo确确实实不在这里。 

—— 

Lio在后座握着手机搜索庆典的具体信息，他手指颤抖，指腹在屏幕上敲打又删除了五遍才把“普罗米普利斯国庆节庆典”这一串字打出来。 

那通电话之后，车里就一片寂静。只听到后座传来的手机打字的声音。 

Lio当然没疯，他清醒得很，并且他要抓紧时间在车上看好庆典场地的地图。他一边快速地放大又缩小地图，一边告诉自己父亲待会儿要在哪个路口停车。少年这时突然嫌他自己身上那穿了一整晚的西装外套碍事，脱了下来。 

老Fotia打开车内的暖气，“...要不要报警？” 

Lio：“失踪24小时之后警察才会受理立案。” 

老Fotia：“好吧。那待会儿你找到了人，自己打个车回来，我们就不管你了。” 

Lio：“好。” 

搜索信息依然比Lio想象中的要快。当他把庆典的地图记熟了之后，他开始反复重拨那个陌生号码，频繁地看窗外。轿车下了高速之后，他一直盯着外面。 

车开上了庆典夜市入口旁边的桥头。凌晨一点五十分。 

车停下的那一刹那，车门打开了，然后砰地一声关上—— 

“小子，你的外套——” 

“唉，算了。” 老Fotia无奈地笑了笑，他看到自己的妻子面露忧色。 

“那孩子...不会真出什么事了吧？” 

“说实话？我觉得她没事。” 

—— 

蓝色的长发是属于那个女孩的最鲜明的标志。 

那种鲜艳明亮的蓝色不管在哪里都很显眼，Lio总是一眼就看到了她，在日光暴晒的操场上，在人来人往的教学楼走廊中。他叫女孩的名字，然后女孩冲他笑——她总是那样冲他笑，那个笑容里没有黑夜或寒冬，仿佛她只要那么笑了，这世上的每一个角落都是温暖的。 

可现在是黑夜，也是提前降临的寒冬。 

凌晨两点零五分。 

乐队还在要死要活的演奏着，全年龄的庆典早已结束，现在留在这里的只剩年轻的成年人。他们兴致高涨，因为属于他们的庆典才刚刚开始，鼓点震耳欲聋，男男女女们随着越来越急促的节拍摇摆扭动不知今夕何夕，他们与认识或者不认识的人碰撞啤酒瓶，一半的酒带着泡沫流进衣领。 

唯一在这里奔跑的只有穿着白衬衣的浅发少年，他感觉不到冷，他什么都听不到。他像只瞎了的白鸽一样穿过热闹却不再拥挤的人群，生平第一次没有给不小心被他撞到的路人说抱歉。 

然后他在灯光最亮的地方停住了。气喘吁吁。被固定在耳后的刘海全散了下来，贴在脸上。 

他只需一眼就能看到那抹亮蓝色。所以，也只需一眼，他就知道她不在这里。但他必须怀疑自己的判断，否则他无法呼吸。 

少年的步伐变得缓慢。他喊着少女的名字，丝毫不知道自己的声音完全被摇滚乐盖住，他一遍一遍的喊着那个名字，走进狂欢的人群里，又从人群里出来。没用，但是他不能去相信这没用。 

他围着没完没了的舞台和人群绕了一周。 

又绕了一周。 

他开始感觉到冷。 

有人注意到了这位格格不入的少年，走到他面前跟他说话，却只见他眼眶发红，一个劲的问有没有见到一位蓝头发的女孩子，然而当别人好好地回答了他，说是没有看到，他又似乎什么也听不进去。 

然后他注意到了舞台斜后方一百米处，黑暗的树荫下的公共卫生间。 

少年走进灯光不算昏暗的女卫生间，有几个女人刚好从那里出来，没有人在意进来的这个人是男是女。Lio推开每一扇可以推开的隔间门，不能推开的隔间门里面的人也陆续出来了，只有一间，很久都没开，也听不到什么动静，Lio开始敲打那扇隔间门，里面依旧没有回应。 

伴随一声巨响，门锁哐当一声摔在地上，少年一脚踢开了那扇门，木门猛地撞在了里面那人的身上—— 

是个棕发女人。瘫坐在地上，脸贴着马桶，地上一滩恶臭。她摇摇晃晃地抬起头，望着来人又呕吐起来。 

Lio转身冲向洗手台，一阵干呕，却什么都吐不出来。 

Galo不在这里。他要去别的地方找。 

—— 

凌晨三点半。 

夜市都关的差不多了，只有吃的喝的还在营业，Lio听着手机里无人接听的提示音变成嘟嘟声，第许多遍挂掉，然后重拨。他的手指在冷空气中越来越僵硬，手机几次从手里掉下去。他面无表情地将它捡起来，继续拨打那个陌生号码。 

他不会像Galo那些虚伪的好友们一样放弃Galo。他已经不怪艾娜了，他理解，Galo只是她的其中一个朋友。但Galo是他的唯一。 

他一定会找到她。 

只要他一直找下去，就会找到她。 

这时，不同的提示音从手机里传出—— 

[对不起，您拨打的号码已关机。] 

—— 

凌晨四点十分。 

狂欢到天亮，只不过是个噱头，乐队已经离开，灯光也暗了下来，现场的扩音器不咸不淡的地放着时兴的歌曲，为还舍不得走的酒鬼们提供一点背景音乐，才不至于只有冷风作陪。 

Lio的手机提示音在响，他看了一眼，没有理会。满屏的消息都来自爱娜，问他找着人没有，又让他先回去看一眼，Galo已经被送回家了也说不定呢。 

怎么可能？ 

那人说他不是坏人。而自称不是坏人的，通常不是什么好人。世界上有多少种恶人就有多少种歪理。有人认为女人下面既然长了那个洞，就是要用来给人肏的，没有使用暴力，只是单纯地肏她，便不算是坏人。有人认为残害一个与自己不相干的人，也算不上坏人，因为伤害他人能满足自己的需求，他是有理由的，并不是无缘无故伤人的，就像劫匪砸了银行抢了钱，那是合情合理的，如果有人砸了银行，却什么都不图，为了破坏而破坏，那才是坏人。 

Lio找遍了附近的停车场和大路，穿过每一条阴暗的小巷。他不知道Galo面临的是哪一种恶意。 

如果他一开始陪Galo去看烟花，事情就不会变成这样了，全都是他的错，那该死的家庭聚会，他一开始就该想想别的办法，称病缺席，或者其他什么。 

少年像个不知疲倦的机器一样第无数次奔向转角，身体却突然像散架一样失去力气。他赶快扶住路灯，站稳了，抬头。 

视野之内一个人都没有。 

—— 

凌晨五点。 

离日出还早得很，天边却开始泛白，路灯亮着，道路上却一辆车也没有。 

Lio再次回到乐队表演的位置，临时搭建的舞台上空空如也，干燥的风声吹动河畔的树叶。若非地上的酒瓶与垃圾为证，几个小时前狂欢更像是假象。 

他听到一声突兀的声响，赶紧回头。是一只乌鸦。铺着翅膀落到垃圾桶上开始翻找。 

人们以为一座城市最安静冷清的时候是它的深夜，Lio现在才知道，月落之后，日出之前，才是最寂寞的。 

Lio紧紧握着手机，却才发现它已经没电了。 

—— 

Lio在路边拦下计程车时，城市已经开始苏醒。他看起来像个麻烦，司机差点没让他上车。 

中年司机刚想示意Lio坐后排，就见人已经动作僵硬地坐进去了。要知道，这个点很容易接到夜不归宿的乘客，他们的状态通常都说不上好，有的要死不活，有的还在嗨着，有的自言自语骂个不停，有目光呆滞的就像街角的死老鼠，他把他们分为激进派和保守派。司机通过后视镜很快判断出了，这个年轻的乘客属于保守派。 

然而这位保守派到达目的地时突然激进了起来，他几乎把他自己摔下了车—— 

Foresight家门口的灯是亮的。 

有个身影蜷缩着坐在门口。 

Galo。 

少女站了起来，头上的辫子跟照片里一样，一双蓝眼睛里有他熟悉的光。 

他看着她跑来。 

“Lio！” 

她没事啊。 

绷紧了一晚上的神经一下子松弛下来，却像断开了一样痛，Lio不能更高兴了，这个世界上没有比他更幸运的人了。一夜的风把他的浅发吹得有些脏乱，他的脸在暖色的晨光中依然惨白，他就站在那里，穿着单薄的白衬衣，像一张被揉皱的纸。 

Galo：“Lio，我没事！你要相信我，我没有被任何人怎么样！” 

Lio：“嗯，我知道。你没事就好。” 

于是蓝发少女笑起来，轻快又明朗。她总是这么笑，让人错以为世界上没有黑夜和寒冬，没有任何一件坏事可能发生。 

那是Lio最喜欢的笑容，它就算从不稀缺也很珍贵。然而，连Lio自己都没有想到，就在这一瞬间，毫无征兆地，最喜欢的，突然就不再喜欢了。 

出于习惯，Lio问Galo肚子饿不饿。 

—— 

Kray Foresight不在家，Galo的钥匙在包里，包在艾娜那里。Galo说旦那应该晚上才会回来，借了Lio的手机要给艾娜发信息，看到艾娜的消息记录，有点吃惊艾娜竟然那么担心自己。 

艾娜竟然很快就回复了，知道了Galo在Lio家，只说不着急的话先让她睡会儿然后下午来这边把包给Galo。Galo回复说好，艾娜又问她晚上到底发生什么了，Galo也在信息里简单地说了。 

Lio他在冰箱里翻了翻，除了水果没有什么现成的食物，于是他拿出牛奶，鸡蛋和面包，做法式吐司，没有花太长时间。 

他端着白瓷盘子从厨房出来的时候，看到坐在地上一边给手机充电一边发信息的Galo，下意识就要去沙发上拿个小靠枕给Galo垫着坐，Galo这时站了起来，说闻到食物的气味觉得更饿了。她熟门熟路地在餐桌边坐下，就要开始跟Lio讲晚上具体发生了什么。Lio却要先去泡杯热茶，让Galo先吃。他想，Galo光着大腿在外面呆了一晚上，一定很冷。 

然而当Lio把茶杯递过去，碰到Galo的手时，他却感觉不出来她冷不冷。 

“那人说是你同意让他把我送回来的“，Galo一边吃一边说，“我看他不像坏人，就相信了，然后上了车他才跟我说他约了朋友，要先去见一下朋友，然后再送我回去。” 

“我觉得被骗了，但当时在车上我也没办法，就跟着他去了，打算下车再找机会跑，结果他真是去见朋友，在一处小酒馆里，他还跟他朋友们介绍我，好几个人，还有一对情侣，我想去周围看看有有没有什么地方我可以寻求帮助的，他又来说什么一个女孩子晚上危险让我呆在她旁边，说是很快就可以送我回去了。” 

“然后我就坐在那里听他们聊天，都是挺正常的内容，他也没碰我或者怎么的，我感觉他又像个正常人，就想着等等吧，结果结果一等就等了很久的样子。” 

“他们一直在吃吃喝喝，让我也加入，我没有吃他们的东西，没有喝他们的酒，最后他终于出来了，说是送我回家，然后又在路上说要跟我去开房，我当然拒绝了。” 

“他马上就翻脸了，说哪有我这样的，然后开始跟我讲各种歪理，总之就是要我跟他上床，我当然还是不同意，然后他就一边骂我，一边把我送了回来，竟然还说我遇到好人了。我看这人脑子彻底坏了，就没有跟他一般见识。” 

Lio坐在Galo对面，安静地听她断断续续地说。早餐他做了两个人的份，茶也泡了两杯。他没什么胃口，只是握着茶杯。他的手心渐渐感觉到了温度，却还是遍体发寒。 

Lio：“如果他硬来，你打算怎么办？” 

Galo：“那还用说？我揍死他。” 

Lio沉默了。 

他想告诉Galo，这次不过是她运气好。不是每一个被陌生人带走的女孩子都会被完好无缺地送回家。他想警告Galo世界有多复杂，男人们是如何以捕猎者的眼光来看待像她这样的女孩的。 然而，事实再次证明了Galo是才是对的，她可以独自摆平骚扰，化解危机。她什么都不怕。事到如今，她更不可能还听得进去那些现在看来更像是无中生有的警告，更不可能理解他的不安。要是他告诉她，他有多担心，要是他把昨晚他能够想象的一百种可能性跟Galo讲，Galo一定会当笑话听。 

于是Lio自己先笑。但他不知道自己笑出来了没有。 

Galo吃完了最后一口吐司，又滔滔不绝地说起来：“Lio，你不用担心我。我现在就算遇到这种想对我打主意的男的我也知道怎么对付了，经历过昨晚的事，我已经看穿这种装好人的套路了，我再也不会上当受骗了，以后要是再遇到跟朋友走散的情况，我也知道应该怎么办了。你放心，以后我晚上出门，你也不用每一次都陪着我了，有些场合你本来就不爱去，我知道的。” 

果然。 

这一次，Lio知道自己笑出来了。 

换做以前，不，就是换做昨天，如果Galo跟他说这种话，他一定会生气，一定会跟Galo讲道理，争论，直到把她说服。可他现在一点都不生气。他不要Galo终于被欺负了之后，在他手心里哭着反悔认错，他要Galo每一次都赢。而Galo又一次赢了，这个结果再好不过，他还有什么可生气的？ 

世界上不是还有活到老都未曾真正长大的人吗。那Galo为什么不可以永远不知道那些不令人愉快的事实。他又为什么不能相信Galo的运气没有那么好——她五岁家中遭遇大火，失去亲生父母，成为孤儿，又被 Kray Forsight那种女人领养，她这一生的坏运气已经用完了也说不定。 

只要他像以前一样好好守在Galo身边就可以了。 

可是有什么跟以前不一样了，Lio也说不上来。Galo还在喋喋不休地说她以后遇到情况会怎么解决，要怎么揍人。 

“Galo。” 

Lio还是开口了。他垂着眼睛望着自己那杯还有温度却不再热腾的茶，不去看少女的表情。 

“昨晚——我以为我再也找不到你了。” 

Galo：“怎么可能！” 

“是啊”，Lio竟然同意道，“你怎么可能让别人对你做什么，怎么可能真的让我找不到你。” 

“是我一直以来太过担心 ，想想过去一年中，我们花了多少时间在吵架和冷战上，你一定很不甘心吧。你乐观，勇敢，什么都不怕，跑得又快，还会揍人。我被你揍过，我知道你的厉害，也不认为你打架会输，更何况你就算遇上了事，事实证明你也总有办法解决。 你那么好，当然值得自由自在，快快乐乐的，你是特别的，用不着像其他女孩子一样处处当心，活得小心翼翼。” 

Lio说得清楚而缓慢，他像个在法官面前的被告人，又像个在神父面前告解者。Galo睁大了眼睛，Lio从来没有那么赞同过她。然而Lio接着说。 

“可是我害怕。怕万一哪一天你运气不好，遇上了跑得比你还快的坏人，怕你动用了武力却打不赢对方。怕那些围绕着你的言论，它们就像暗箭一样，我不知道在哪一天哪一条就会中伤到你。一想到你可能被欺负，想到你会受伤，会心碎，会哭，我就——” 

看不清表情的少年突然没了声音。 

总是说个不停的Galo也一时间竟也不知道要说什么。Lio一抬眼就对上了少女无措的眼睛。 

人们用软布把钻石包裹起来，忘了它是世界上最不易碎的东西。可是钻石它知道自身的珍贵吗？它冰冷，坚硬，光彩夺目，就算是被捧在手心，它能感觉到丝毫的柔软和温度吗。 

“我爱你。” 

Lio绝望地说，“Galo，我爱你。你知道吗？” 

Galo心跳得有些快，她似乎明白Lio在说什么，又不太明白。但她听到了那三个字，立刻就无法思考了—— 

“我知道我知道！” 反应过来的Galo赶紧说道：“我也爱你！我们永远在一起！” 

她想要更热烈地回应她最喜欢的人，她想要说出什么惊天动地的海誓山盟，就像电影里的那样。可是她没有更丰富的语言和词汇，突如其来的甜蜜让她昏了头，甚至没有注意到对方并没有要在这个时候给她一个吻或者拥抱。 

“不了。” 

Lio平静地看着她。 

“Galo，我们分手吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

两人分手之事，以Galo一句“我不同意”而不了了之。 

第二天，一起上学的时候，Galo把自己的手递过去，一双蓝眼睛真挚而明亮。 

“昨天的话我可以当你没说过，我要好好的和你在一起。” 

美少年迟疑了一下，牵过少女的手。理智地想想，他确实没有什么必须要和Galo分手的理由，自己也许是一时昏头，口不择言。 

Lio对Galo好早已成了一种习惯，像以前一样跟她相处也毫不费力。 

他在跟Galo接吻的时候睁开了眼睛，看着少女微红的脸颊和颤动的长睫毛，有些走神。Galo幸福的睁开眼，并未发现对方心不在焉 。他像以前那样抚摸少女的身体，Galo在被摸到敏感的部位，轻轻在他耳旁娇吟，她搂着美少年的脖子，问他准备什么时候肏她。 

Lio说，再等等，但事实上他并没有任何打算。 

直到一天，他站在操场边，看着踢球的Galo摔倒的时候被人摸了大腿，突然发现自己已经完全不生气了。不需要任何努力或者克制，他内心没有一丝波澜——这是他以前做梦都想要的拥有的平和心态，而他现在并没有为此感到欣慰。 

恋爱从来没有什么公理，也没有教科书，人们通过不断了解自己，理解对方，而自学成才。十五岁的少年很聪明，他最终明白过来——他的女孩对他来说不再特别了。虽然不愿意承认，但拥抱接吻所有亲密的事，可以是和Galo，也可以是和任何美丽的女孩，好像并没有什么区别了。 

“我们还是分手吧。” 

Lio把Galo送到她门前，对她说道。 

“你怎么还在说这种话？” Galo说，“而且我不是早就告诉过你了吗？我不同意！不, 同, 意!” 

Lio：“这种事情...应该不需要你同意。” 

少女微微睁大了眼睛，它吸了口气正想反驳，Lio却没给她这个机会。 

“Galo，我们以后还是朋友。如果你遇到麻烦了，我依然站在你这边，我依然会帮你。” 

——Galo跟Lio吵起来时，总有怼不完的话劈头盖脸地朝他呼过去，然而Lio现在似乎并没有在跟她争吵。她完全看不懂Lio这个态度，心里又气又急，说不上是什么滋味。 

“我不管。明天见！” 

自那以后，Lio不再牵Galo的手，也不再亲吻他，不再做任何亲密的事。他不去Galo家里玩了，也不邀请她，就算是青梅竹马，Galo也总不能硬闯Lio家。然而，Galo就如她自己所说的那样，她才不管那么多，依然像以前无数次那样主动去牵Lio的手。 

Lio：“Galo，你放手行吗？” 

Galo：“我不！” 

Lio最不乐意拉拉扯扯地上演什么狗血戏码，只能由着她。而Galo也并非万事顺利，在Lio许多次不动声色的回避了她之后，Galo把人按在墙上，生硬地威胁到，“今天你不让我亲，我就不让你走！” 

Lio真的被逗乐了，“Galo，你现在就跟个校园凌霸似的。” 

Galo脸红红的，她有一点点心虚，还嘴硬道，“我只是和你才这样...” 

美少年轻轻笑了一声，下一秒就吻了上去。 

他按住Galo的后脑勺，侵入她柔软的口腔。少女高耸的胸部不可避免地压了过来，他坏心眼地咬了少女的舌头，听到对方喉咙里传出的小小的惊呼。Lio无情地挑弄Galo敏感的上颚，舔吮她的唇舌。响亮的水声夹杂着少女娇柔的呻吟回荡在这个无人的角落。 

漂亮的少年全程没有闭眼，少女小心翼翼的呼吸和她脸上那种愚蠢的陶醉，悉数印在那双冷色的瞳孔里。 

Lio一边舌吻比他高大的蓝头发女孩，一边反把她按在了墙上，他的一只手直接伸进了女孩的裙底，摩挲着她的光滑细腻的大腿往上 ，轻而易举地钻进平整而富有弹性的内裤，摸到了女孩微微湿润的私处，随即就毫无目地玩弄起来。 

“Lio，这是学校——” 少女在接吻的间隙里惊慌道。 

Lio的嘴唇微微抽离开来，换了个角度再次吻上去，浅色的头发在暗处光泽流动。“你不想？” 

“我想！”Galo喘息，“我想...” 

她有些站不稳，却悄悄地挪动双脚，让自己的腿张开了些。 

Lio把Galo的小动作看在眼里，他没有停止亲吻她。微凉的手指挤进湿热的阴唇，恶劣的抠挖着越来越滑腻的处女洞口，Galo的双乳隔着层层衣物抵着他，随着喘息越来越急促地起伏。 

当一根纤细的手指突然插进她的小洞时，Galo差点咬到Lio的舌头。她马上挺起胯部，Lio不负所望地开始动着手指抽插，有力而缓慢，Galo的大腿伴随着下流的节奏开始打颤。 

少女的呼吸颤抖起来，她的手摸空了两下，终于攥住了Lio的外套，她紧闭着双眼，脸蛋涨得红红的。Lio感到那根被湿热裹紧了的手指突然被浇了一层水，带着粘稠的触感流到了他的掌心里。 

Lio突然决定结束这个游戏。 

白玉一样的手猛地抽开，带出的水从少女的腿间落下，在地面上留下深色的印记。Lio在Galo的大腿上擦了擦手，把她的淫水全留在她自己身上。他没有为Galo整理裙摆。 

两人湿漉漉的嘴唇突然分离，冬天里微微冒着热气，拉扯出的一缕银丝，无声地在空气中断开。 

Galo身子都酥软了，明亮的蓝眼睛里薄薄一层水雾，让她看不真切美少年脸上那个陌生的笑意。 

“Galo同学，你现在可以放我走了吗？” 

不管少年的心境如何变化，Galo依然是美女。要亲吻一位美女对一个男人来说从来不是难事。 

而天真的少女把这份疏离的亲密当做了他们和好的前兆。 

—— 

Lio不去Galo教室找她，Galo就自己过来找Lio。 

Lio问她，有什么事。 

“没事就不能来找你吗？”，Galo说着把Lio拉倒走廊上。 

Lio叹了口气，也没拒绝，他在课间通常没什么必须要做的事，就由着Galo跟他聊天了。他有一句没一句地回应Galo，一天比一天更觉得聊天的内容有些无聊，毫无意义。他甚至怀疑以前自己到底是怎么做到跟Galo一人一块蛋糕一杯红茶，聊天聊一下午的。 

某天下来，他让Galo以后没有事的话就别过来找他了。Galo当场就拒绝了这个提议。 

Lio不知道是不是女生都这么不讲道理，还是只有Galo是这样。以前他对Galo冷淡时，Galo也总是没皮没脸又理直气壮地缠着他，他既拿Galo没办法，又偷偷地觉得那样的她其实很可爱，但现在他只觉得Galo霸道，不尊重他人的意愿。 

语言没有用，Lio用行动抗议，Galo来找他时，他不出教室了。Galo在门边喊他，说是有事，把Lio骗过去聊天。狼来了的故事大家都听过，几次下来，Lio彻底不再理会Galo。 

然而，Galo仍旧几乎一个课间都不落下的来找Lio，像条狗一样趴在门框上等他出来。Lio坐在自己位置上就当Galo不存在。没过多久，闲言碎语不可避免地再次传出来，Lio班里的男生开始开女孩的玩笑—— 

“男朋友不理你啦？你干什么坏事了？不如来当我女朋友，我理你啊。” 

Galo眼里只有Lio，没有理会别人，被言语骚扰了无数次后，终于回了一句： 

“就算我的男朋友不理我，也轮不到你。” 

男生被拂了面子，正要发作，Lio这时站了起来，走过去把Galo拉走了。 

“我们已经分手了。” Lio压低声音对Galo说。 

迦罗立刻反驳：“连你班上的人都知道你是我男朋友！” 

Lio烦躁地叹口气。他没有对别人说他和Galo分手的事，就是因为Galo还在正大光明地缠着他，他们只是分手了，又不是成为仇人了，他这是在给Galo留面子，等哪天Galo不缠着他了，他再告诉别人他们两个和平分手。 

但Lio没跟Galo解释那么多，只说，“你知不知道你这样很丢脸？” 

Galo：“那你就不要让我那么丢脸啊！” 

—— 

当天，Lio特意来Galo的教室和她一起回家，他太久没这样做了，Galo开心得仿佛窗外阴沉了一整天的天空都要放晴了，然而出了校门没多久，Lio对她说： 

“如果你做不到好好当朋友，那我只好跟你保持距离了。” 

Galo本就是个格外坚强的女孩子，这段时间以来更是已经形成了一定程度的免疫，她说：“我做不到，但你也不能跟我保持距离。” 

Lio：“Galo，你能别装傻了吗？” 

Galo：“到底是谁在装傻？你连个理由都说不清楚，就要分手，谁能接受？” 

Lio：“我不想跟你在一起了，你还要我说多清楚，你难道就一点都不明白？” 

Galo：“我明白啊，你说这种话不就是想吵架吗？我们以后是要结婚的，可能真的分手吗？你要吵架就好好吵，老拿分手说事算什么。” 

“我没有和你吵架，我也不想吵。Galo，我们分手了。” 

Lio直视少女那双固执的眼睛，一字一句地说。这些话他已经说过无数遍了，此时再重复，他已经不耐烦到了极点。 

谁知Galo比Lio还要先爆发。 

“我受够了！你为什么要这样子对我 ？？这些天来我一直在讨好你，凭什么！” 

Lio无奈：“我没有要让你来讨好我。” 

“我到底做我到底做错了什么？” Galo激动起来，“是因为国庆节那天晚上的事吗？” 

蓝头发女孩争论起什么来一向咄咄逼人，可此时Lio头一次感到了厌恶。 

他回答，“不是。” 

这两件事并非因果关系。但如果那天晚上没有发生那样的事...... 

没有如果。 

“你不就是找了我一个晚上没有睡觉吗？” Galo突然说道：“艾娜她不也没睡觉吗？她之后把我臭骂了一顿，然后这事就翻篇了。可是你呢？你什么都不说，也不骂我，然后就要跟我分手！那天晚上明明什么事都没有发生，你却要以这种方式来惩罚我。我到底做错了什么？到底要怎么样你才肯原谅我？” 

Galo一口气说完，两人之间只剩剑拔弩张的寂静，Lio的眼神冷得像块永远不会融化的冰。 

“Galo，你什么都没做错。” 

如果Galo真的做错了什么，那她只要认错，改正，Lio便没有离开她的理由。可是Galo没有错，Lio也没有错。无法挽回的分手，往往发生在双方都没有错的时候，正是因为没有错，才没有认错改正的空间，才没有可以原谅的余地。 

Lio说不清楚，于是不说也罢，而Galo就更不可能明白了。 

—— 

虽然翻来覆去想不出缘由，但Galo根据自己的经验，认为Lio这是要跟她冷战了。 

这样下去当然不是办法，而Galo比其他的十五岁的女孩更加缺乏耐心。她比任何时候都要迫切地想要Lio跟她和好，她一刻都等不了。她把那条最短的裙子从衣柜的最下面翻了出来，她要故伎重施。 

普罗米普利斯不下雪，初冬的寒风挡不住爱美的年轻女性光腿穿裙子。Galo里面穿着那一套不良少女一样的夏装，外面穿着长外套，去了学校。外套没有扣上，奶罩的边沿把上衣挤出明显的皱褶，少女的胸部似乎比夏天那时还要大，被单薄的紧身的布料包裹着，随着她的步伐微微波动。 

教室里开了暖气，一下课，Galo就把外套脱了。这身装扮在这个天气里尤为扎眼，教室里静悄悄地炸开了锅。扎着马尾的蓝头发少女若无其事的坐在自己的课桌上，故作悠闲地晃着腿。跟Galo玩得熟的男生忍不住过来笑问她，干嘛在冬天穿成这样，要勾引人啊。 

然而她真正要“勾引”的人，却只是冷淡地看了她一眼。没有为她停下脚步。 

当学校里出了什么好人好事，拼命宣传拼命宣传都传不开，而当学校里出了一个骚货，不用半天，所有人都知道了。纯洁的少女把自己搞的像个卖笑的妓女一样，坚持不懈地营业了两个课间，终于等来了她的青梅竹马站在了她的教室门口。 

Lio没有像上次一样直接走进去，而是在那里无声地等她。蓝发少女嘴角一勾，理了理自己那有光泽的头发，然后把那件外套要掉不掉地披在肩上，不急不慢地穿过教室，半路不知是谁压低声音冲她骂了句，骚货。Galo听到了就像没听到一样。 

Galo看不到此时Lio脸上的表情，但是她不怕他，只要他肯理会她，她什么都奉陪。 

然而，Lio只是凑到Galo的耳边跟她说了句话。他的嘴唇几乎触碰到发少女鬓边的碎发，称得上亲密的距离。 

“你就是在这里把自己脱光了，我也不会管你。” 

Galo的表情一下子变了，似乎受到了惊吓。然而，她立刻武装起自己的眼神，不服输地盯着对方，一个字一个字的告诉他—— 

“我不信。” 

说完就抬手在自己的肩膀一撩，那件要掉不掉的外套终于顺着少女曲线明显的身躯滑了下去，扑着灰落在地上。走廊上有不认识的男生经过，见到这一幕，冲这边吹了个口哨。 

Lio的怒气在皮肤底下疯狂发酵，少女的手指已经稳稳地勾住了自己身上那件紧身上衣的边沿。Lio冷冰冰地盯着Galo，如果她疯狂到胆敢进行下一步行动，那就证明她已经彻底无药可救了。 

Galo也死死盯着Lio，空气里全是火药味。她才不在乎，她完全不在乎，她没疯，她理智得很，她看到面前的Lio对她毫无表示，开始在心里十秒倒数。每数一下，心中的不甘就又添了一分。 

她终于忍无可忍。 

一片浅蜜色的肌肤刺得Lio眼眶生疼，少年的理智瞬间被轰炸成灰。在第三个人反应过来之前，Lio掐住女孩的那只手把她的衣服拉下来遮住她的身躯，从地上捡起她的外套，攥着她的手腕把她带走—— 

Lio一言不发地把少女拉到无人的楼梯间，后者的手腕都被攥得痛了，脸上却浮起一个得逞的小表情。 

“Lio，我就知道——” 

我就知道你不会不管我。 

然而话还没说到一半，Galo就被一拳狠狠揍在脸上。Lio从来没有对Galo下过这么重的手，女孩嘴里立刻泛起酸涩的铁锈味。 

“你想干什么？” Lio咬牙切齿，愤怒在他胸腔里作响，教养极好的少年有生以来第一次产生了骂脏话的冲动。他把手里的衣服扔在她身上，恶狠狠地命令道： 

“穿上。” 

Galo的眼神很委屈，很倔强，但还是照做了。 

“Galo Thymos，你怎么会变成这样？” 

“当然是因为你。” Galo眼里有水光，毫不退缩地蹬着他，“因为你不理我！” 

Lio：“所以你就要穿成这样来服务大众? 在学校里上演脱衣秀？” 

“哼，你在意了？”少女用手背擦了擦嘴角的血迹，刚才被Lio抓住的那只手腕浮起红印，“你不是不管我了吗？” 

Lio：“以前你再怎么样还知晓分寸，现在你完全疯了。” 

Galo：“这都是你逼我的。” 

“随便你。” Lio冷笑，“以后，你爱怎么穿爱怎么脱都是你的自由，想出名也请自便，你尽管在学校发疯，坐实关于你的那些一句比一句精彩的传言，你可以试试看你的好名声会不会传到Kray Foresight的耳朵里，看看她会不会为你骄傲。” 

一听到自己监护人的名字，十五岁的女孩立刻就心虚了。她又不是故意要闹事，她只是着急了，没有别的办法了——Lio明明是知道的。她快速地扣好外套的纽扣，上前双手拉住Lio的一只手，语气里带着罕见的哀求。 

“Lio，你就不能告诉我为什么吗？为什么你一定要这样对我？” 

少年沉默。他被Galo轻轻拉动手臂，无动于衷地站在原地。 

他也很想知道为什么。 

Galo失踪的那个晚上，他发誓只要他的女孩回来，不管发生了什么，他都会接受她，然后继续爱她，他发誓以后要加倍地对她好，再也不让她受到伤害。可是为什么当Galo好端端的回来了，他却再也没有力气陪在她身边。为什么Galo那个曾让他快乐的笑容，现在却令他烦躁。为什么他再也不在乎要去关心她，保护她。为什么他再也没有冲动要去亲吻她，触碰她。为什么他现在跟一滩死水无异。为什么。 

然而，并没有为什么。事实就是道理。 

他反问到Galo：“以前，我每一次说喜欢你的时候，你有问过我为什么吗？” 

Galo摇摇头。她当然没有问过。众所周知，喜欢一个人不需要理由。 

“所以现在你也别问。” 

“...你想说什么？” 少女迟疑了一会儿，她试探地问，“你现在，不喜欢我了吗？” 

Galo甚至听不到她自己的声音。Lio平静地看着她。 

出乎Galo的意料，他竟然默认了她的指控。 

少女的眼眶瞬间就红了 。即使她压根就不信这是真的。 

“可是你说过的——你说过，那一天永远不会到来”， 她紧紧攥着少年的手，“你说你永远喜欢我。你别以为话说过了，就没有了，我全部都记得清清楚楚！” 

Lio：“那我跟你道歉。说出来的话不会消失，只是有时候它难免...过期失效。” 

“可你说的是永远！”Galo叫道：“我没有向你求过任何承诺，是你自愿给我的。是你自己要给的！” 

于是Lio又说了一遍对不起。浅色的刘海在那双漂亮的紫瞳上洒下阴影。 

“对不起有什么用？”，Galo不依不饶，“我不要你的对不起，我要你信守承诺。” 

——人在年少时，总喜欢说绝对，总是笃信自己的心意，轻而易举地就认定了谁。一个人不假思索的说永远，另一个人对此毫不怀疑。他们并不愚蠢，也不盲目，他们只是情窦初开，他们只是以为自己的心是一艘船，船舵在自己手里。 

Lio没有回避Galo的眼睛，他说，“如果我做得到——能够信守那种承诺，我们现在还至于在这里争论吗？” 

Galo睁大了眼睛。她只能怀疑自己听错了，看错了。可是她没听错，也没看错——Lio就是在她面前，用一种无奈又不耐烦的表情看着她。 

“...太过分了。” 

蓝发少女眼中的泪水不肯落下，她恨恨的甩开Lio的手，自己先行离开—— 

“你太过分了。我不会原谅你。你给我记着。” 

Galo在踏进自己教室门之前把眼泪硬生生地憋了回去，她才不会在大家面前崩溃，调节心情她最擅长了，她不停地深呼吸，反复告诉自己，不要紧，没关系，从小时候开始Lio跟她什么样的架没有吵过，什么狠话没放过，吵架总有过去的时候。Lio说了那么过分的话，她不会再巴巴地贴上去了，Lio必须跟她道歉，然后她再考虑最后要不要原谅他。 

但是Lio必须好好地跟她道歉。 

骄傲的少女独自上学，放学，该干嘛干嘛。她穿过教学楼的走廊，眼睛平视前方，不让视线去找那个浅色头发的身影。 

然而她并没有等到一个道歉。她等到的是一句像暗箭一样终于将她刺伤的传言—— 

“你们知道吗！Galo Thymos 那个援交女这下真的没人要了，她那青梅竹马的男朋友都在约会其他女生了。”


	10. Chapter 10

Galo是个一直被言论围绕的女生，她知道传言有多假，自然也不会相信。然而这一次，Lio开始约会其他女生，是真的。 

自从上次的脱衣秀事件之后，Galo已经很久没有缠着Lio了。当Lio被Galo在上学路上叫住时他已经心平气和了不少，他停了下了脚步。 

然而Galo一开口还是老样子。 

“吵架是我们两个人的事，你为什么要把第三个人牵扯进来？” 

Galo这个样子换作刚分手那会儿他可耐烦不了，但现在Lio只觉得好笑。 

“Galo，到底是什么让你事到如今还在以为这是吵架，而不是分手。” 

Galo：“你约会其他女生不就是做给我看的吗？” 

Lio：“你也太自恋了，难道我不管做什么，都是有关于你吗？” 

Galo被Lio说得有些难堪，然而她鼓足了气，笃定地说道：“你根本不喜欢她。” 

Lio也没否认，只说，“交往总是有个过程的，不是吗？” 

Galo很生气，但这次是Lio的不对，最后要道歉的也是Lio，她绝对不会低身下气地求Lio不要跟其他人约会。 

但这不代表她不能去找那个女生。 

Galo：“他只是在和你玩玩。” 

女生长得不丑，声音很甜，跟他们同一个年级，教室在他们的楼下。她压根就没把Galo放在眼里，笑着说，“我也只是在和他玩玩。” 

然而，当她回头问Lio，“那个女的怎么回事？”时，Lio只说了句 “没怎么回事” 就岔开了话题。 

一个周之后，Lio开始约会另一位女生。黑色的长发，人很娇小，胸也娇小，脸长得尤其好看，打扮得像个人偶，令Galo没有料到的是她那爆炸的脾气，三言两语竟直接动起手来，也不管打不打得过。Galo气势汹汹如同校园凌霸，然而骨子里是温顺的，欺负他人这种事情她可干不出来，打架也只和势均力敌的男孩子打（这个男孩子通常都是Lio）。Galo最后只好隔着十米远的距离跟对方互放狠话。 

事后，Galo受到了Lio的短信，让她别去骚扰那个女生。她立刻双手敲字，那你就好好跟我在一起。Lio没有回复。 

半个多月后，Lio再次更换约会对象。 

这次是一位学姐，短发，人挺好看的，特别低调，Galo打探了好久才知道她的名字和班级，真不知道Lio是怎么认识的。她见了Galo，只问Galo有什么要跟她说的吗，说完了吗，这样啊，好，再见。她从容地转身离开，Galo只觉得拦都拦不住。 

Lio最后也没有跟这位女生继续下去。在寒假来临之前，Lio又约会了几个不同的女生，Galo一个不落地去骚扰了。Lio对Galo进行了几次短信警告，无果，路上碰见了Galo，Lio也只是说她这种行为真的很无聊。 

虽然看不出必然的联系，但是被Galo骚扰过的女生，最后都没有跟Lio走到确定关系那一步。 

Galo去盯梢了她们的社交网络，把对方的照片给艾娜露琪亚他们看，从艾娜嘴里说出来的话很可能只是安慰，但露琪亚是个说实话的。 

“你明显比她们好看。” 

Galo也是这么认为的，她不会输给任何一个女生。就算亲眼看见了Lio牵她们的手，Galo心中也只有气愤。无聊的不是她，是Lio。Lio根本不喜欢她们，Lio大错特错，他根本不该玩弄别人的感情，因为他最终都是要和她Galo Thymos在一起的！ 

那个援交女没人要了这种话，渐渐也没有人再说了。没人可以欺负一个不能被欺负的人，Galo知道Lio真正喜欢的依然是她，旁人说什么也没用。蓝发少女无懈可击，只会显得说闲话的人无聊又可悲。 

Galo只希望这个冬天快点结束。 

——然而那是不可能的。自然规律不可违抗，普罗米普利斯总是要等到学生的寒假过了，才会渐渐回暖。 

于是Galo只好想法设法地打发掉这些寒冷的日子。从前，Galo提前一个月就开始兴奋圣诞和新年的到来，好像到了今年她才发现该来的节日总会来，并不需要特意迎接它们。没有Lio陪她写作业，她竟然写的还比以前快了，然而她并没有为此感到多开心，好像她没了作业一下子就无事可做了一样。她在假期里经常和艾娜露琪亚她们出去玩，可回到家还是很无聊，一个人打游戏都也没什么意思，要不是Kray破天荒地给自己放了个假带着Galo去火山边上的温泉小镇玩了几天，Galo可能一开始就坚持不住了。 

她想去找Lio。 

可是Lio还没跟她道歉。不能就这么算了。Galo躺在客厅的沙发上，第无数次对着手机里有时间限定的小猫咪连连看发呆的时候，终于一个挺身起来，裹上厚厚的外套，去敲了Lio家的门。 

Galo快有一个月没有见到Lio了，当浅发美少年为她开门时，她几乎想要不顾一切地扑上去拥抱他，她太想念他了。但是，她已经主动来找Lio了，接下来的事情应该Lio主动才对。 

然而，Lio似乎一点别的想法也没有，对Galo浅浅一笑，问他要一起做作业还是打游戏。Galo说她作业早就做完了，来打游戏吧。Lio说好，又让Galo先去客厅选游戏，他去准备点零食。 

回来的时候Galo已经把电视屏幕停在游戏开始的界面等他了，Lio从沙发上顺手捞了个靠枕过来，让Galo垫着坐，又问Galo要不要沙发毯。 

游戏里的主角在闷头跑路，Galo频繁地扭头去看Lio，少年漂亮的眼睛盯着屏幕，似乎并没有注意到她的视线。今天Lio对Galo可以称得上温柔体贴，跟Lio仿佛一下回到了从前，但她又隐隐感觉Lio有什么不一样了，具体说不上了。 

Galo今天一局都没有赢，但是她一点也不在意。只要Lio像从前一样陪在她身边，好像他不道歉，她也是能够原谅的。少女在心里暗自决定了——Lio不想道歉那就不道歉好了，只要他主动亲她，她就既往不咎，好好的跟Lio在一起。 

她现在已经明白什么才是最重要的了。 

于是Galo又恢复了以前那种有事没事就去找Lio的状态，也互送了圣诞礼物，只要不争论他们是否分手这件事，他们之间相处似乎没有任何问题。不知为何，Lio真的变得跟以前不一样了，好像整个人都轻松了许多，那双漂亮的眼睛里偶尔堆积的阴云也无影无踪，这无疑是个好的状态，说不定等到春天，一切就都能够复苏了。 

Lio不再有时间随时随地的陪Galo，有好几次她去敲门都被告知Lio出门了。有时候，Lio虽然开了门，但又马上告诉他今天不行，让Galo改天再来找他。Galo忍不住问Lio到底在忙什么，Lio却反问道，“你想要知道我的行踪？” 

蓝发少女摇摇头。她马上就想通了，就像她有艾娜露琪亚和其他玩的熟的朋友一样，Lio也有他自己的朋友。她喜欢踢足球，Lio一定也有他自己喜欢做的事。她不需要知道Lio的行踪，她又不是缠人精。 

于是Galo没问，Lio也没说。只是，这一整个假期，他都没有牵过Galo的手，没有亲吻过她。 

一次也没有。 

等到坡道上的樱树和桃树抽出新芽，新学期第一天，Galo终于知道Lio的假期为什么这样忙了。 

他有女朋友了。 

不是约会，不是玩玩，而是确定关系的女朋友。 

当知道了对方的名字时，Galo前所未有的紧张起来。消息之所以消息会传的那么快，并不是因为Lio，Lio在学校里不算名人，出名的是那个女生，Ashley Foresight——普罗米普利斯第一财团的长女，货真价实的大小姐，声乐社的部长，也是学校合唱团的领唱。她比Galo他们大一届，是位各方面都十分优秀的学姐，听说人也长得非常漂亮，几乎等同于校园偶像，却无人敢肖想。听说，她之前从未跟任何人约会过，当大家都以为大小姐对恋爱没兴趣，却突然传出了她跟某位低调的学弟陷入热恋的事。 

Galo早就知道这个人的存在，因为Foresight的姓氏。她当时还问了Kray，Kray只说是远房亲戚。 

Galo大概知道Kray一心做科研，但她不知道她具体在研究什么。Galo多少能看出来，比起对事业的热忱，Kray亲情甚是淡薄。这么多年来，她从未主动跟Galo谈起过她的家族或者任何血亲，Galo没见过除开Kray的任何一位Foresight，Kray一年一次回老家时也从没有带上过她，只说那不是什么令人愉快的场合，让Galo自己乖乖待在家里。Galo没有隐瞒，Kray也从来不知道每年那个时候她的养女都是在隔壁Fotia家的小子那里。 

如果之前Galo认定了Lio最后总是要和她在一起的，那现在她不那么确定了。她记得Lio跟她说过的每一句话，Lio说，不喜欢跟那些所谓的名门望族的公子小姐们来往，说是无趣，Galo记得非常清楚，Lio还不止一次明确说过，讨厌Foresight这个姓氏，单单是它的发音就足够讨厌。可是，Ashley Foresight，一个姓Foresight的大小姐，Lio竟然愿意跟她交往。据说，是大小姐主动跟男生告白的，在放假前的最后一天，之前两人根本不认识。 

Galo有很不好的预感。之前Lio不管约会谁，都不在乎让Galo知道，而他约会 Ashley Foresight的事，现在看来更像他是在刻意隐瞒。再加上对方的身份...这个女生怎么看都太特别了。 

Galo一整天都没有笑出来，她脸上毫无血色，上课时听到老师的声音，脑子里却不知道他们在说什么，她所有课间几乎寸步不离地坐在自己位置上，依然不敢相信Lio跟那个女生一整个假期都在见面，同班的男生问Galo假期过得怎么样，她却抓着那人就问合唱社在哪里。 

最后一节课结束，Galo直奔合唱社。花了点时间才找到具体位置，赶到的时候活动室的门紧紧关着，女生们开嗓的音阶整齐地传出。 

Galo心跳得很快，站在门边等，听着穿透墙壁和门的合唱声，夹杂着一些独唱，Galo不知道那是什么歌，也不知道哪个声音是她。蓝发少女紧紧攥着自己的袖口，陌生的空间和等待让她没有安全感，楼道里的风让她一阵阵的发抖，少女靠着墙蜷缩着蹲下来，用长外套的下摆裹住自己的双腿。窗外的阳光照不进这个角落，Galo垂下眼，盯着自己的脚尖。 

这个春天，比冬天还冷。 

不知过了多久，她的视线里出现了一双熟悉的鞋。少女赶紧抬头，她真希望自己看错了。如果说传言还有一丝一毫的余地，那现在Lio的出现无疑坐实了一切。 

“Lio，这不是真的，对吗？” 

Galo的声音有些干涩，她才意识到自己已经半天没有开口说过话。 

Lio没说话。他就站在Galo面前，一只手里握着用隔热纸杯包裹得严严实实的咖啡。而Galo和Lio，都不喜欢喝咖啡。 

Galo：“这不是真的，你来这里是为了找我，而不是为了其他人，对不对？” 

Lio叹了口气，只说：“这是真的。” 

蓝发少女开始摇头，一口咬定Lio在骗她，说Lio不可能跟别人在一起，都是假的。她看起来快哭了。 

Lio感觉到有麻烦了，又叹了口气，“所以，你来这里做什么？” 

Galo没哭，她一下子站了起来。 “哪个是她？我要跟她决斗！” 

“Galo，别闹。” 

Lio停顿了一下，似乎很失望，他说：“我以为这个假期我们相处得还算愉快，我以为我们的关系已经正常化了。我真没想到你还是一点都没变。” 

Lio说完就别过头去，似乎在压抑着什么。而Galo睁大了眼睛。原来一整个假期，只是她一个人傻傻地等待着什么吗？ 

美少年在这时又笑了一声，他看向她，“Galo Thymos，你这么霸道，如果我的对象不是你，你就要我一辈子单身对吗？” 

Galo没回答，只说：“我要见她。” 

Lio把咖啡换了只手，摸出手机看了下时间，“你见了她想怎样？我不认为你这种人会祝我们幸福。” 

“我这种人？” 蓝发少女气得脸都红了，泪水在眼眶里打转：“我不就是喜欢你，想跟你在一起吗？你以为我愿意到处去找别人麻烦吗！我最讨厌那样了...要不是为了你，我才不会...” 

快没时间了。Lio一把拉住Galo的手腕就往外走，“那你就为了我，少惹是生非。” 

“我不走！” Galo叫道：“我一定要见到她，我不许她跟我抢你！” 

简直就是胡搅蛮缠。 

Lio：“你不要在这里丢人现眼，赶紧走，趁人还没出来。” 

Lio：“Galo，你知不知道你这样只会令人讨厌。” 

Galo：“我不在乎！你拦不住我，我一定会找她麻烦，我一定会！” 

两人已经拉拉扯扯到了备用的楼梯间，Lio最讨厌在公共场合纠缠不清。他突然放开了Galo，声音变得很冷，开口每一个字都是威胁。 

“你要是敢去骚扰她，我就当从来没有认识过你，我说到做到，你大可以试试。” 

Galo：“你在保护她。” 

Lio沉默。 

少女声音哽咽，“...那我呢？” 

Lio：“你不需要我保护。” 

“好”，Galo硬生生地没有哭出来，她说：“那我就更不会放过她了。” 

—— 

两人吵得不可开交，根本没有注意到合唱社活动结束后学生离开的动静，他们马上就要打起来了，这时，一个女孩的声音在Galo背后响起—— 

“Lio，不许对女孩子使用暴力！” 

Galo还被Lio揪着衣领，却第一时间转头去看。不知为何，她知道那就是Ashley Foresight。 

“她欠揍。” Lio说。 

浅色的头发挡住了那双漂亮的眼睛，温润如玉的美少年看上去格外的凶。 

虽然如此，他却放开了Galo。他走向自己的女朋友，把另一只手上那杯在争执中幸存下来的咖啡递给她。 

Ashley Foresight 的男朋友说是在门口等她活动结束，她出来了却没看到人，就在门口稍稍等了一会儿，等人都走完了，她才注意到这边的楼梯间似乎有动静，走过来一看，这两人已经动手了。 

美少年一脸阴沉，用眼神警告自己的青梅竹马不要闹事，却只见Galo脸色有些奇怪。出乎意料，Galo竟然什么都没说，直接离开了。 

Lio不知道，Galo那不是离开，是逃跑。 

因为她见到Ashley Foresight本人的那一刻，先前对Lio放的那些话就全部作废了。她根本就不敢挑战她。 

这个女生让Galo第一时间竟然想到了Kray。她开始怀疑Kray说的“远房亲戚”到底是多远，因为若不是年龄对不上号，Galo都要怀疑她是Kray的亲生女儿了。然而，实际上，两人容貌上除了发色之外并没有任何相似之处仿。与Kray如出一辙的是她的气质，温和，却令人不敢冒犯，但比起年近四十的Kray，Ashley Foresight更像一枝初开的玫瑰，仿佛高中时期的kray Foresight就该是这种样子。 

然而，Galo再次回想她刚刚亲眼看到的，很快又有了判断——就算是年轻的旦那也不会比 Ashley Foresight更漂亮了，最多持平。少女柔软的金发微卷过肩，光洁的额头，湛蓝的眼睛，眼角微微上挑，有种仿佛天生的凌厉与妩媚。不像那些因为流行而晒黑而用唇蜜把嘴唇涂厚的女生， Ashley Foresight 的皮肤就像Lio的一样，雪白而通透，她的嘴唇薄而精致，明眸细眉，明艳动人，她高挑，又亭亭玉立，她的美优雅而古典，仿佛不管时代的审美怎么变迁，她永远都是白天鹅。 

她跟Lio站在一起，就像童话里的公主和王子。 

Galo希望她没有听到自己刚刚的任何一句话，因为——那是在太可笑了。她拿什么跟这个女生比？她甚至不想去找她的社交网络，不想给露琪亚看她的照片。她甚至不用问都知道露琪亚会说什么。 

Galo再也不认为Lio最终是要和她Galo Thymos在一起的了。因为面对Ashley Foresight这样的美女，做出选择实在太容易了。那个女生跟Lio是如此的般配——Galo是真心这么觉得，即使这个认知让她心碎。 

Galo甚至开始理解Lio今天对她的那种态度。分手几个月，她现在才真的明白他们是分手了。 

蓝头发少女一路埋着头，快步走回家，她呼吸困难，眼泪不停的掉，却哭不出声，仿佛有人掐着她的喉咙。一直以来深信不疑的东西一旦被打碎，越是天真的人越容易怀疑整个世界。 

可是，少女顾不上生气了，甚至顾不上伤心难过了。她一点也不想要Lio的道歉了，她再也不去想什么应该不应该了，再也不考虑什么对什么错了。 

除了害怕，就只有着急。她感觉有什么巨大的齿轮开始转动，她正在被碾成碎片，而她根本阻止不了。她在夜里疯狂地给Lio发消息。 

[Lio，对不起，一直以来都是我的错] 

[真的对不起，我再也不找别人的麻烦了，我再也不惹事了，原谅我好吗？] 

[我发誓，我保证，再也不去找她，你可以原谅我吗？] 

[我什么都愿意做，我真的错了，我再也不跟你吵架了，我什么都听你的，对不起，对不起] 

少女红肿着眼睛，在手机上敲打出她以为她这辈子都说不出口的那种话。 

[跟她分手。我求你了] 

[求求你，不要跟她在一起] 

对方没有回复。


	11. Chapter 11

经历了一整个冬天，初春的朝阳有种特殊的温暖。新学期的第二天，蓝头发少女从柔软的被窝里醒来。她拥有了一秒钟的慵懒和舒适，下一秒，他就想起了Lio跟Ashley Foresight站在一起的样子。 

然后她想起了那杯咖啡，以及Lio昨天对她说的那些话。 

她从床上下来，被窝内外的温差并没有让她在意，枕头上的泪水已经干了，亮蓝色的头发粘在脸上。她望着镜子里的自己，赶紧理了理头发，她庆幸自己醒的早。 她把毛巾浸泡在热水里，太烫的水让她的手有些刺痛，她把水拧干，把毛巾敷在自己明显肿着的眼睛上。 

Galo反复告诉自己，Lio会跟那个女生分手的，Lio会回到自己身边的，她必须相信，否则眼泪又得出来，这眼睛就白敷了。 

她希望这一切只是一场噩梦。没有国庆节那个夜晚，没有那一整个光怪陆离的冬天，也没有叫做 Ashley Foresight的学姐，然后她从自己的床上醒来，一会儿Lio还牵着她的手跟她一起走。 

可她清醒得不行。 

怎么会有这种事。 

连Galo班里的男同学都有些意外，这个学期的Galo似乎变了一个人。她依然扎着高高的马尾，依然抬头挺胸的走进教室，但她却一点都不活泼了，叫她踢球也不去，似乎是没睡醒，又似乎是感冒了，眼圈总是有些红。 

她下了课不是在发呆，看手机，就是埋着头趴在桌上，旁人以为她在犯困，其实她一点都不困。有时候，她明明在努力的听着老师讲课，眼泪却突然不受控制的就掉下来了，少女默默调整自己的呼吸，皱着眉头咬着牙把余下的泪水硬生生地憋回去。 

她不会让别人发现她失恋了。 

然而并没有人发现。没人把Galo的状态和Lio的新恋情联系在一起，毕竟他们分手都是上学期好久之前的事了。校园八卦就是如此，无聊的学生妹们争先恐后的传来传去，却又不真的在意。 

真正在意Galo的只有她的朋友。 

Galo还是去搜索了Ashley Foresight的社交网络，一个晚上就翻到了底。一半以上的posts都是合唱社相关的，其余的部分也多是文字，少有关于她自己的，虽然是个人主页但几乎都是第三人称视角，语言温和，却给人一种距离感。原来真的有一张自己的照片都不发的女生。Galo以前以为那样女生不是不好看，就是不自信，可是Ashley Foresight很好看，也很自信——Galo就是知道，即使她只见过对方一面。 

在所有posts里面，只有一条非常突兀—— 

[从小一直有人对我说，我是这个世界上最幸运的女孩，直到今天我才知道这是真的。] 

Galo看了看这一条下面的日期，又对照了手机上的日历。上学期的最后一天。大小姐告白成功的那一天。 

即使 Ashley Foresight的社交网络上面并没有一张照片，艾娜和露琪亚也知道这位有名的学姐长什么样子。露琪亚虽然又诚实又毒舌，可她并不是不顾及朋友感受的人，当Galo说到那位学姐的时候，她选择了沉默。艾娜让Galo靠在她的肩膀上，一边摸摸她的脑袋，一边若有所思了好一会儿。房间里有一头大象，所有人都看得到，艾娜也没有提及这位学姐有多漂亮有多优秀，她说： 

“我不认为Lio会像喜欢你一样去喜欢其他任何人，不管对方是谁。” 

Galo小声说了句谢谢。这些天，Galo总是这样，总是一副要哭出来了表情，让她们都跟着有点不知如何是好。她在她们面前尤其脆弱，而她们却不知道该如何安慰她。 

“这是我自己的判断，并不是在安慰你。” 艾娜说的是实话，她又劝道：“Galo，你不要着急，稍微等等看，还有，你不要再做出什么疯狂的事了，Lio可能真的不希望你那样。” 

蓝发少女的眼泪还是掉了下来，像不要钱的珍珠一样。但是这没关系，在好朋友面前她是安全的。她点着头，把艾娜所说的事答应下来，露琪亚拍拍她的肩膀，说要是心情不好，姐姐我可以陪你去吃披萨。 

自从上次他们在合唱社外面差点打起来，Lio就不怎么回复Galo的信息了，Galo只能自己找机会跟Lio讲话。她在最后一节课提前收拾好自己的书包，下课就去Lio班级找他。她轻轻拉着Lio的衣袖——这算不上在公共场合拉拉扯扯，然后她用只有两个人才听得到的声音，求Lio不要去找Ashley Foresight。 

美少年十分有耐心地拒绝了她。之所以耐心是因为他宁愿Galo来缠着他，也好过Galo去骚扰他的女朋友。 Galo并没有强行拉着他不放或者别的什么的，曾经比谁都骄傲的女孩只是请求他，一次比一次卑微，一次比一次可怜，忍着眼泪，低声下气。她从没像这样请求过什么，不太会，翻来覆去就是那些话。 

“Lio，拜托了，别去见她，别和她在一起。” 

“求你了，和她分手，好不好？” 

Lio：“不好。” 

美少年并没有自己想象中的那么有耐心，即使Galo哪怕一次都没有成功阻止过他。青梅竹马的交情，他既不想跟Galo撕破脸皮，也绝不会有意去伤Galo的心，但是Galo要怎么想他管不着，也不想管了。他的好言好语也快说完了。 

“Galo，你能不能不要每天都哭丧着脸来找我？” 

蓝发少女听了，飞快地用衣袖擦掉眼角的泪珠，答应道，好，我不哭丧着脸。 

然后她挤出一个笑容，比哭还难看。 

—— 

Lio并没有和那个女生黏在一起，他们几乎不在课间见面，午休也不在一起，Galo才发现高中生的午餐时间都是跟朋友一起度过的，他跟Lio以前算是特例。Lio如今也和他的朋友一起吃午饭，看上去挺开心的。Galo认识那两个人，梅斯和坎罗。 

Galo没法拦着Lio跟 Ashley Foresight 见面，但不代表她不能跟着他。毕竟没有跟踪狂需要得到正主的允许。她离得特别远，藏得特别好，为了不惹Lio厌烦。但Lio还是看到了她，似乎是默许了这种形式相对温和的骚扰。 

Lio每天都会准时去合唱社等那个女生出来，在那之前，他会独自在图书馆待一会儿，然后在图书馆楼下的咖啡店替她买一杯咖啡。有一次，咖啡店刚好没人排在Lio后面，Galo冲上去说要一杯和刚才那个人点的一样的那种咖啡，服务生露出个奇怪的眼神，但还是满足了客人的要求。去咖啡因的拿铁，半糖，没有想象中的难喝，但总归是苦的。 

然后Lio跟那个女生会找个地方坐下来，也没有做什么特别的事，就是说话，几乎没有肢体接触，Galo不知道他们在说什么，只看到他们相视而笑。 

Lio在她面前很不一样。以前的Lio总是酷酷的，有时难免给人一种冷冰冰的感觉，但Galo知道Lio其实很温柔。而现在，这种温柔变得明显，由内而外，毫不费力，像自然地在春天里融化成水的冰。 

Galo不知道Ashley Foresight对Lio做了什么。 

比起Lio，Galo多数时间在盯着的都是他身旁的女孩。她的身材跟Galo相近，Galo却没见她穿过裙子。Galo也并不讨厌穿裤子，只是她腰细屁股翘，Kray带她去买衣服时也一直选不到合适的。不像Galo在试衣间里全数淘汰的那些，大小姐身上的裤装都十分合身，她很少佩戴装饰，她的衣服似乎也都很简单，穿在身上却又说不出的合适。没有打扮的痕迹，却又像精心打扮过，因为她看上去就是好看。Galo不知道她的衣服是在哪里买的。 

然后Galo看到了Ashley foresight穿短裙。跟她自己身上一样短的短裙，跟她一样光着腿。她必须承认这个女生的腿很漂亮，但Galo能看到她裙底时不时露出来的一节多余的布料——她穿了打底裤。 

Galo记得Lio曾经想方设法让她穿打底裤，她死活不同意，只觉得丑，但现在看着 Ashley Foresight ，她又觉得Lio说得对，只要人好看，穿什么都好看。 

她后悔了。她以前就不该跟Lio吵那一架，一条打底裤而已，有什么穿不得的。就算只是为了让Lio高兴，她也应该试一试。如果，她当时乖乖听Lio的话，不，如果那个时候她不那么要强，至少偶尔向Lio妥协一下，那他们之间也不至于有那么多争吵，说不定Lio就不会突然厌烦了她 ，就不会跟别人约会，更不会和别人在一起了。 

虽然只是远远的看着，但Galo猜测Ashley Foresight应该从来没有跟理由吵过架。她想不到他们之间有什么可以争吵的。 

Kray在Galo开学之前已经带她去买过衣服了，所以她现在只好用本来要用来买零食的零花钱去买打底裤。然而，试穿了照镜子的那一瞬间，女孩的审美观念立刻又被打回了原形——还是好丑，难以接受。但她还是买了，并且选的是一条穿着明显露出个边的那种。 

周一，Galo在短裙底下穿着这条打底裤去上学，心里感觉很糟，但自从知道Lio有了新女朋友以来，她每一天都很感觉糟，现在两种很糟的感觉混在一起，新的那个倒也没那么明显了。她只是尤其地不自在，走起路来都没有那么大步了，总是怀疑有谁在背后嘲笑她。她又不是 Ashley Foresight ，她不具备那种把丑丑的打底裤都变得不丑的魔力，但是没关系，只要Lio喜欢，只要Lio觉得好看，其他的都不重要。 

Galo在课间去找了Lio。Lio看上去心情不错的样子，很干脆地出了教室门。少女有些羞涩的示意自己的下半身，紧张的问道：“好看吗？Lio...喜欢吗？” 

美少年的好心情却肉眼可见的消失了。 

Galo一时间搞不懂状况了。浅色刘海下的阴影遮挡了少年的表情，在回答Galo的问题之前，他似乎笑了一声。 

“好丑。” 

少女的脸一瞬间涨得通红，笑容僵硬，“就，就是说嘛，打底裤就是很丑...我现在就去脱掉！” 

Galo本来就觉得不好看了，被Lio这么一说，她更是一刻都等不了了，冲进卫生间的隔间，大哭着把打底裤从自己身上扒下来，仿佛这东西让他成了世界第一丑女。她没有当场把它扔进垃圾桶也仅仅是因为想着把它塞进慈善组织发放的旧衣物回收袋里，不能浪费。 

—— 

当发现Galo开始在周末也跟踪自己的时候，Lio觉得这闹剧是时候结束了。 

Galo一见Lio出门就尾随了上去，没走多久就看到Lio拐进了前面的路口，她怕跟丢，赶紧小跑过去，一转角却碰上她的正在跟踪对象就站在她面前看着她。Galo吓了一跳，又心虚，又支支吾吾的想要狡辩。 

Lio当然不需要听她狡辩，只告诉她，虽然她这种行为给他们造不成太大的困扰，但要继续这么下去也毫无意义。 

少女低着头，自知理亏。她也没有别的办法，只好再次开口请求Lio跟对方分手。翻来覆去还是那些老话。 

那些话，Lio初听时只觉得Galo蛮横，听得久了也只会心生厌烦，但隔了些时日再听一遍，他却轻轻一笑。 

他问Galo，“就因为你想让我和她分手，我就要和她分手吗？” 

Galo被问得说不出话来。她好像的确就有那么霸道。 

Lio看少女不安的样子，也不逗她了。不得不承认，自从跟他女朋友在一起了之后，Lio的脾气确实好了不少，不是以前那种强忍着怒气不发作，而是真正的心平气和了许多。这段时间来，他跟Galo的每一次对话，Lio都似乎只是在应付她，而现在他是真正地有一些话想对Galo说。 

Galo已经一点都不想要Lio的道歉了，他只想要Lio回到他身边，可Lio竟然在这时候开口跟她道歉。 

“Galo，对不起，是我打破了承诺，是我的错。你能原谅我吗？” 

少女的表情更加不安了。陪在她身边这么多年，Lio了解Galo，所以他知道现在他需要把话说的更清楚一些。 

他说：“我跟她在一起挺好的，如果你也能好好的，不要总想着我分手，那就更好了。” 

Galo：“你没有亲过她，你没有对她说过我爱你，我们做过的事你都没有和她做过...你喜欢的人还是我。” 

Galo这个女孩子说话有底气的时候和没底气的时候差别太大了。她语气肯定，听起来却更像是在说服自己。 

Lio顿了一下，然后简洁地告诉Galo。 

“我亲过她了。” 

虽然这和Galo没有关系，但是Lio还是说了。他其实早该这样说，即使这很可能会让他有麻烦，以及更多的争吵。 

少女的眼泪掉了下来。几乎是立刻。 

“你骗人！我天天跟着你，我没看到！你是说出来骗我的！” 

Lio的声音突然柔和了下来，似乎有些不忍心，“又不是做给你看的，你当然看不到了。” 

青梅竹马这些年，太了解对方语气的又何止Lio一人。少女睁大了泪汪汪的眼睛，他知道Lio说的是真的。 

她突然蹲下来，失声痛哭。 

麋鹿在被猎枪射杀而死的前一秒不会知道什么叫猎杀，人在心碎之前也不会明白什么叫心碎。那个令她绝望的巨大的齿轮将她碾成碎片，只需要一瞬间。 

她明知道Lio不想看她的哭脸，可她控制不住，她低头把脸埋在自己手里，她的手渐渐失去知觉。她没有那么厉害，也没有那么坚强，她不是无懈可击的。她已经完了。 

每一位少女都背负着一个诅咒。她们早晚有一天会遇见一个人，比谁都特别的人，那人也许会亲吻她，然后牵她的手，那人又也许只会无意中看了她一眼，然后什么都不做。但只有那人，可以轻易地让她幸福或者令她心碎。如果她胆敢向前一步，她将会遇见她的乐园，或者她的深渊，她把世上最甜的糖果含在嘴里，但那也许到头来只是咽不下去的玻璃渣，而无论等待她的是什么，她只能毫无准备地去面对。然后就到了诅咒发作的时刻，少女的心脏会第一次真正地跳动，却不是为了她自己。从今往后，爱就是她的全部，拥有爱，她就拥有一切，而失去的瞬间，她便一无所有。 

Lio想说的话已经说完了，但他不能留下蹲在地上嚎啕大哭的少女独自离开。他弯腰把自己的手帕递给Galo，对方毫无反应。 

他又叫了Galo一声，让她别在路上这样，见她还是没反应，Lio把手帕直接塞到Galo手里，少女本该柔软的手指此刻僵直且冰冷。 

“Galo，Galo！” 

蓝头发少女根本作不出任何回应，除了哭，她什么都做不到，身子蜷缩着，不停地颤抖。Lio抓住Galo的手想把她拉起来，却只能拉起来她的两只手臂，无奈之下，他只好以不太得体的方式把比他高大的少女硬生生拽到边上，扶着她靠墙坐。Galo开始大声抽噎，她眼睛都睁不开，亮蓝色的长睫毛被泪水浸泡得黏在一起，头发贴在脸上，Lio就像从前无数次那样熟练地替她擦眼泪，却发现这只是眼泪流到脸上和眼泪流到手帕上再流到脸上的区别。她看上去快喘不过气了。 

怎么会这样。 

Lio赶紧抱着女孩，轻轻拍着她的背帮助她平复呼吸。有邻居老太太听到动静出来关心，看到这一幕又默默回屋了。 

然后手里握着个装了水的玻璃杯回来了，递给Lio。 

不知过了多久，Galo总算缓过来了。她跟Lio道歉，Lio说没关系，然后牵着她的手把她送回到家门口。一路上谁都没有说话。 

Lio的约会早已迟到，他对Galo说，他得走了，让她快进去，说以后别跟着他了。 

Galo的声音有种脆弱的沙哑。她说：“太阳从东边升起。” 

Lio：“什么？” 

“太阳从东边升起。从西边落下。地球是圆的。所有的青梅竹马以后都是要结婚的。” 

少女一句一顿，说得很慢。若不是因为泪水，那双蓝眼睛里恐怕再也没有一丝亮光。 

Lio静静地，长长地叹了口气。他才十五岁，他有什么好感慨的。 

“我以前也是这么想的。” Lio说：“其实，世界上哪有那么多理所当然的事。” 

Galo把手中的浅蓝色格子手帕还给Lio，才发现它已经湿透了，于是说等她洗过了再还给他。 

Lio却说不用还给他了，让Galo自己留着。 

Galo：“这是你的祖母送给你的手帕。” 

Galo很清楚地记得。Lio跟她讲过的话她全都记得。 

Lio的祖母是一位淑女。她对待Fotia的孩子们总是十分严格，但这不妨碍她成为小Lio喜欢回Fotia老宅的原因。她每年都会为小Lio准备一块新的手帕，估计是出自同一位工匠，一模一样的娟秀的字体总是在同一个位置绣着Lio Fotia。自从Fotia家族最后一位真正的淑女与世长辞，Lio便再没有更换过手帕。那时的Lio以为手帕的使用期限就是一年，过了再用就是逞强，所以有了新，旧的就不知道哪里去了，等后来想要找时当然也找不到了。然而，当他真的逞强把那一块手帕用了好几年，才发现它并没有破损或者皱了，只是更柔软了。 

Lio露出个笑容，似乎是想起了自己的祖母，又似乎是欣慰Galo还记得。他不妨跟Galo坦白道：“现在的男生谁还用手帕。我一直把它带在身上其实都是为你准备的，因为你从小就是个爱哭鬼。” 

Lio说: “我现在带着它也没意义了，把它送给你，不是更合适吗？虽然有点旧，但你也用习惯了，应该还能派上用场。” 

Galo无措地望着自己的青梅竹马，她的眼泪从始至终就没有停下来过。她立刻就有冲动把手帕硬塞还给Lio，仿佛这样做了，他们就能回到从前。可是，Lio正在微笑看着她，眼底泛着柔光，真正的一如从前。他的眼神太温柔，似乎还带着期待，在盼着她能收下。 

温柔才是最伤人的。 

Galo可以拒绝Lio的冷漠，拒绝Lio的否定，她在今天之前甚至可以拒绝Lio对她说的那些令她伤心的话。但她拒绝不了Lio的期待。 

她唯独拒绝不了Lio的期待。 

别人家的院子里桃花初开，微风沾了阳光的暖意。棉花糖一样的云朵里孕育着一场春雨，没人去猜它什么时候降落。 

蓝头发的大女孩被留在了晴天之下。 

[如果，只是如果，有一天我真的不喜欢你了，你会怎么办？] 

[我不知道怎么办。] 

有太多人一边希望时间倒流，回到从前，一边做着傻事，继续创造着想要重来的历史，以为事情不会变得更糟，而更糟的事情永远都还未发生。他们接受不了某个现实，所以一定要做点什么，而当那件事开始发生，就如同火山爆发一样，再没有什么可以阻止。不管那有多疯狂。 

—— 

Ashley Foresight 并没有怪她的男朋友约会迟到，也没有问原因。他们改看了晚一场的电影，中途心有灵犀地牵了手，然后再没有放开。片尾曲字幕滚动，这对美丽的情侣在银幕前深吻，散场的灯光亮起，少女湛蓝的双眸里有不灭的星星，全数印在了她所爱之人的眼底。 

漂亮的少年在这一刻后知后觉——Galo说对了一半，在他遇见他的女朋友之前，他喜欢的还是Galo，所以他才会毫无歉意，而现在，他对Galo真心歉疚。 

在一起时的种种已经不必追究，最后是他抛弃了Galo。他希望得到Galo的原谅，从而能够真正的轻松地开始新的恋情。 

今天无疑是个好的开始，Galo理解了他，她收下了手帕，并且乖乖回了家。他没道理不期待Galo会就此放弃他，然后好好过，Galo一定还能像从前一样快乐，她一定可以的——Galo是他的青梅竹马，他永远希望Galo快乐。 

Lio回家的时候已是晚上，走到门口习惯性地要按门铃的时候才想起他那潇洒的爹妈又度假去了，今天下午离的家，于是找出钥匙开了门。然而他房间的灯是亮着的。Lio料想是自己早上开的灯忘了关，于是毫无防备地推开了自己的房间门。 

“Lio...” 

那一刻，所有美好的希望全成了笑话。 

Lio眼前的这一幕就是个笑话。 

那个他曾经比谁都要珍惜的，捧在手心的女孩，他替她擦了十年眼泪的女孩，跪在地上，全裸，绝望地望着他。 

“我什么都愿意做，Lio，我什么都愿意做。我求你了，不要去喜欢她。” 

天花板下一片死寂，美少年的表情晦暗不清。他的声音轻得像羽毛。 

“滚出去。”


	12. Chapter 12

今夜无风，浑浊的空气盘踞在阳台。Lio让Galo滚出去，却自己先出了房间。 

久违的怒火令他烦躁不堪，他没想到事到如今Galo依然有这个本事，不，他简直小看了Galo，她永远都有这个本事。 Lio被他女朋友养出来的好脾气一瞬间全烧没了，仿佛他本身就是这么个烂人。 

恶心，胃痛，Lio一根接着一根抽着烟，仿佛续命。他根本不在意它有没有效果。 

和Galo分手不能更正确。他之前努力地去忍受Galo，可笑，他简直把Galo当成了世界上唯一的女孩。以为再甜蜜的恋爱都会带着烦躁和痛苦？他错得离谱。事实上，恋爱可以轻松，美好，温暖人心。跟Ashley在一起的那种感觉才是恋爱，以前跟Galo的说到底只不过是恋爱的失败尝试。 

人类是追求舒适的动物，谁不想好好过？一遍又一遍地为了同一个人为了同一种事而烦躁。够了。 

早就够了。 

Lio在烟灰缸里挤出个位置，灭了烟，下意识地把手指伸进口袋里的烟盒，摸索了一阵才发现它空了。 

算了。 

Galo已经有足够的时间穿好衣服离开了。 

美少年拉开玻璃门，进了屋，穿过没开灯的走廊，走回房间。他有一整个晚上可以用来把刚才的事忘掉，无所谓了，今后，就算Galo要在学校里再上演一次脱衣秀，他也不会管了。她爱干嘛干嘛。 

怎样都无所谓了。 

然而，Lio还是太理想化。如果不是怒火剥夺了他的思考，他早该料到Galo不会乖乖回家——她从来都是想干什么就会干什么，根本不会听他的。 

当Lio重新站在自己的房间门口，Galo依旧一丝不挂，已经坐到了他的床上。见Lio来了，她把自己的手从腿间抽出来，湿漉漉的手指在灯下泛着光。 

“Lio，我准备好了，可以直接插进来。” 

Galo直视着Lio，蓝色的眼睛里全是绝望的期盼——看救命稻草的眼神。她根本不知道她自己有多心狠，非要亲手把他们之间的最后一丝温存弄成一个笑话。 

房间陷入一阵短暂而诡异的寂静。 

Lio走向Galo，脚步在木质地板上踩出轻响。他拳头紧攥，额角青筋暴起，紫色的眼睛在阴影里闪着凶光。他看到的全是重影。 

Galo马上就要挨揍了。光着身子挨揍。 

就要彻底发作的少年却在半路骤然停住了脚步，像台故障的机器。他脑子里那根疲惫不堪的弦，从过去一直紧绷到现在，他早已习惯了它的存在，习惯了那种不适感，学会了与之共存，它却毫无征兆地，在这个时候，突然断了。 

那是一种奇异的感觉，像心脏被狠狠敲击了一下，却感觉不到疼，像体内有什么被生生撕扯出去了，然而那东西似乎又从未存在过。Lio很久以来第一次体会到了无比的轻松，就像从一场冗长的噩梦中醒来。这种轻松太突然，又随着他的呼吸变得真实。这不是错觉。 

眼前的重影消失了。 

少女浅蜜色的身体清晰可见。 

Galo正对着他，抬起膝盖，张开大腿。 而Lio就站在原地看着她，带着某种全新的认知。奶子，乳头，大腿，以及腿间的肉缝——怎么看也不过就是女人的身体罢了。 

直视Galo的裸体竟然如此简单，Lio这一刻几乎无法理解为什么自己从前连Galo的胸部都不敢看。 

Galo知道自己在做正确的事。她不傻，Lio拒绝她是为她好，她明白，但是她愿意给Lio肏，她确定Lio喜欢她的身体。Lio跟别人在一起了，但一切还来得及，她现在要让Lio舒服，让Lio知道她的好，然后回到她身边。她可以原谅Lio暂时的变心，可以当那个姓Foresight的学姐从未出现过。他们一定还能像从前一样。 

Galo看向她最亲近，最信任的男孩，却撞上了对方那种陌生的，玩味的视线。 

Lio突然笑了出来，似乎发现了什么有趣的事。 

“Galo，我对你没有生理反应。” 

全裸的少女脸色一瞬间有些难堪，下意识地合了合膝盖。Lio说的是真的。 

但Galo反应很快。 “我帮你舔，你会对我有反应的！” 

Galo两三下下了床，跪到Lio跟前，她太紧张，几乎把脸凑到了他的裆部。她马上又意识到Lio还没表态，就要去拉开Lio的裤链的那双手转而轻轻拉了拉Lio的裤脚。 

“Lio，让我先帮你口交，好吗？” 

Galo抬头，看不清Lio的表情。她以前就算是被Lio欺负了也从没怕过他，但现在仅仅是他的迟疑就足以令她不安。 

“好啊。”Lio说。 

他抓住少女的头发，把她的脸按进自己的裆部，隔着布料胡乱地磨蹭， “你就这么想舔鸡巴？” 

美少年用了最粗俗的词，他的声音一如既往地好听。 

Galo只当Lio这是愿意了，叫Lio别扯她的头发，说她会好好舔的，说着就用双手并用要解开Lio的裤链，拉了两次才成功把它拉下来。Galo把那个她还没来得及看清楚的性器官含到嘴里，轻轻的吮吸。她在网上查过，大概知道该怎么做，她试探地动着舌头，不敢用力呼吸。第一次做这种事，Galo尝不出什么味道，也没有什么别的想法，只希望自己的技术不算太差。 

Lio 再也感觉不到一丝烦躁。他自上而下，淡淡地注视着跪在他腿间舔屌舔得一脸专心的Galo。 

她真下贱。 

Galo小心地收着牙齿，浅浅地来回吞吐着阴茎，又用手一边套弄，一边小口小口地舔龟头，然后用舌头把它含进口腔里轻轻地吸，她能感觉到这个地方的皮肤很脆弱。 

Lio的阴茎很快就被少女舔得水光淋淋。Galo似乎有什么天生的技术，舌头灵巧得很，若不是Lio跟Galo几乎天天黏在一起长大，他简直能够相信Galo舔过一百个男人的屌。他知道自己在她嘴里勃起了，他看到女孩开始换着角度，去照顾没有舔到的地方，偏着脑袋去含根部的囊带，他的阴毛扫到了她脸上。 

太好了。Lio不是对她毫无反应，太好了。胀大的性器撑开少女的嘴角，她开始有点吃力，但是越是这种时候，越应该努力不是吗？Galo把Lio的鸡巴含了一半进去，她的舌头被鸡巴压的动弹不得，但她还能让他进到更深的地方。她一定要让Lio舒服，她做得到。 

Lio没有给她其他任何形式的反馈，只是安静地看着Galo取悦他的样子。她吸着鸡巴的腮帮子凹陷进去。像个妓女。 

并没有太强烈的快感，Lio只是单纯的舒服。他大概知道自己可以更舒服，于是在Galo把阴茎卡进喉咙口的时候，终于主动向前顶了一下。少女喉咙应声被挤开，生理的泪水瞬间噙满了眼眶，她双手一下子抓住了Lio的大腿，她没有让自己后退哪怕一厘米。 

Lio随即就抓着Galo的脑袋，尝试地肏了一下她的嘴。Galo 两行眼泪刷地滑下来。 

发现确实爽多了，Lio便随心所欲地抽插起来。伴随着越来越快的节奏，Galo的瞳孔忍不住一下下地上翻，她最后干脆闭上眼睛，张嘴任插，口水挂满了下巴。 

Lio鸡巴在Galo嘴里迅速膨胀，一下下冲进喉咙口，Galo的手在发抖，脸涨得通红，额头一片冷冰冰的汗水。她刚开始舔的时候，Lio的鸡巴对她来说就已经很大了，她不知道它还会变得多大。她控制不了喉咙里的难听的干呕声。她真的没有觉得恶心，她只是有点难受， Lio会不会误会？ 

Galo想多了。那声音在Lio听来悦耳的很，几乎让Lio从生理上感到了愉悦，配上又软又热的口腔，无疑是种享受。Galo的嘴不是用来做这个的？ 

Galo的嘴就是用来做这个的。 

Lio的心情越来越轻松了。 

精液被全数射进了少女的嘴里。Galo毫无准备，被呛到了，咳个不停，一边咳一边试图吞咽。 

Lio耐心地等着她。 

好不容易把精液吞下肚的Galo大口的喘着气，眼眶红红，有些期待的望着Lio。她做的还算不错吗？ 

Lio却没有任何表示，再次抓住她的脑袋。Galo主动张嘴去含鸡巴。 

“继续。” 

少女从口腔到喉咙瞬间被塞满，含糊地嗯了一声表示知道了。 

她闭上眼睛吞吐起来，姿势介于跪立和跪坐之间，每次埋头把鸡巴吞到最里面时，从Lio的角度能看到她圆润的臀部跟着翘起来。 

她吮吸得越来越上道，表情看起来甚至有些陶醉。Lio却有些心不在焉，爽是爽，但也就这样了。Lio对着她的喉咙狠狠冲击了几下，换来Galo干呕连连。 

真逊啊。 

Lio抓着她的头发把她的脑袋从自己的阴茎上抽开。Galo跪着都差点摔倒。鸡巴都出去了，她的嘴还张开着，看起来蠢得不行。Lio示意她到床上去，她立刻从地上爬起来。 

少女在她心爱的人身下躺好并主动抬起了自己的腿，把两腿中间的肉缝露出来。她那里毛真多，像蓝色的杂草。 

Galo说她准备好了，Lio就当她准备好了。她下面一摸就是湿的，不知是她自己玩湿的还是她舔鸡巴舔湿的。Lio三根手指直接滑进她富有肉感的阴唇，一并挤开她的小洞，齐刷刷地往里面捅。Galo没怎么出声，Lio也没去注意她，手指在里面搅弄了两下算是扩张。 

手指抽出，鸡巴肏进，少女眼前一黑，身下的被单瞬间被冷汗浸湿。 

Galo想要Lio进入她的身体，就像真正的恋人一样，但当这件事真的发生时，它快得几乎令Galo害怕。 

“痛吗？” 

Lio的声音听不出任何情绪。他这么问，纯属好奇。那地方非常紧，但紧得很柔软，稍微用点力就插进去了，太容易了，从没想过会这么容易，全部肏进去也没有任何困难阻碍。难怪总有人认为女人长了个洞就是用来迎接鸡巴的。 

Galo却没有回答Lio的提问，她双手攥紧了身下的被单，狠狠缓了几口气，一开口声音都在抖。 

“Lio，Lio...你舒服吗？...你喜欢吗？” 

少女坚强得很，她没有让让扫兴的眼泪再次流出来，Lio的脸在她眼前模糊不请，但Galo依然看到了他扬起的嘴角。 

“当然。我很喜欢。谢谢Galo。” 

说实话，他插进去的那一瞬间就后悔了。他在第一次Galo让他摸的时候他就该上了她。 

“不客气...” 少女的脸蛋在疼痛中绽放出喜悦，蓝色的刘海被冷汗湿透，被泪水浸泡的眼里星星点点，连成了名为爱恋的星座。她气息发颤，甜蜜地说道，“Lio是我最喜欢的人，我什么都愿意做。” 

Lio不紧不慢地抽出，然后在少女的有些尖锐的叫声中一下子插回去。他毫无缓冲地开始肏弄起Galo的处女穴。 

Galo的满脸泪痕，看着Lio肏她，一下接着一下。她想看看他们交合的部位，但她看不到，她只感觉自己像在被一把血锈的匕首反复地捅着下面。 

...不要紧。鸡巴也好匕首也好，如果那是Lio的一部分，她就应该接受，不是吗？她这时只希望Lio不要顾及她，真正地为了他自己而享受，只有这样，Lio才能明白她有多好。她Galo Thymos才是全世界最喜欢Lio Fotia的女孩。 

幽暗的紫瞳盯着那个被不断撑开的地方，青梅竹马之间久违的默契来得正是时候。此时的Lio完全没有想要顾及Galo，肏起人来根本不知轻重。他一下下顶进少女的嫩穴，那里面又紧又滑，不停地出水，混着血丝，被打磨成泥泞的粉红色泡沫，堆积在肉唇中间。 

哈哈，好脏。 

Galo在Lio身下呻吟连连，身子被顶弄得在床上来来回回地磨蹭，硕大的奶子跟着乱晃。 

毛骨悚然的快感一寸一寸攀上浅发少年的背脊，原始的，纯粹的感官刺激在不停地输送着愉悦的信号，初尝禁果的少年似乎有些停不下来。本能，如此简单，又如此愚蠢。他像头未开化的禽兽，发情的牲畜，就是不像人，他又爽又恶心，横冲直撞地肏了许久才注意到女孩在叫他的名字。 

于是他终于抬眼看向Galo，只见对方满脸泪水，一边被他干一边向他伸出手臂。 

Galo：“Lio，你抱抱我...好吗？” 

Lio：“不好。” 

他掐着女孩丰满的大腿把她翻了个身 ，少女的脸一下栽进床里，她用手肘支起身子，有些埋怨地扭头望向Lio。她无法理解为什么Lio连个拥抱都不肯给，与此同时，她又明白Lio是要从后面干她了，于是又配合地撅起屁股。 

Galo的肉洞露在外面，连屁眼都看得清清楚楚。像条母狗。 

Lio抓着少女的胯部，对着那个脏兮兮的肉洞一捅到底。肏她，简直是这个世界上最简单的事，他是个男人，他天生就会。Lio大开大合地撞进Galo的软肉里，那穴从后面更加好肏，阴茎整根没入，没几下就把里面捅出了一大股淫水，浇在鸡巴上，又湿又热。 

Lio确确实实感受到Galo有多好了。她真美，腰细，屁股大，身上的皮肤光滑得令他手心痒酥酥的。除了她那张脸令人扫兴，她哪里都很好。 

Galo被撞得跪不稳，挪动着膝盖把大腿张得更开了些，把腰塌下去，屁股翘得更高了。她的臀部比其他地方白一些，大腿根下方有一条肤色交界线。 

少女被插满时发出的呻吟很是助兴。果然，从背后干Galo才是正确的选择，她乱糟糟的后脑勺比她的脸好看。Lio掐着少女的腰，越肏越重，Galo急促地喘息，用尽了力气才让自己的声音更像叫床而不是惨叫，她双手紧紧抓着被单仿佛这样能分担疼痛，然后终于在Lio没完没了的抽插中呜地一声哭了出来，两个圆润的肩膀跟着抖个不停。 

“你哭什么”，Lio不停歇地往里面冲，“这不是你想要的？” 

Galo一边流泪一边喘，哽咽着说对不起，又说这是她想要的。 

Lio：“既然想要，那就表现得像一点。” 

Lio看不到Galo哭红的脸，只看到她用力点了点头。 

Galo明白，Lio和她做爱，是好事，她不想Lio误会什么，于是她就像Lio说的那样，表现得像一点，学着AV里的女人扭起了屁股。她痛得脑子都不太清醒了。 

Lio看着她下面插着鸡巴，嘴里还在喊想要，轻声笑起来。想肏她的男人不止他一个，这太正常了，她活该。Lio突然想起她穿着超短裙走过教室，有人冲着她的那句—— 

“骚货。” 

Galo并未听到Lio骂她，她耳边除了她自己乱七八糟的声音就只有Lio干她的水声。她想好好体会跟自己最喜欢的人做爱的感觉，可这痛太锋利，让她感觉不到别的。然而她并不祈求这一切快点结束，她可以忍受，她对Lio的喜欢绝不仅仅是这种程度而以。如果世界上没有那么多理所当然之事，那她可以让她的爱理所当然。 

“Lio，肏我”，Galo脸蛋埋在被单里，撅着屁股一边挨肏一边哭：“我是你的，你想怎么肏就怎么——” 

话还没说完，Galo的处女穴里就狠狠地挨了一下，她只觉得肚子都要被捅穿了。Lio毫不留情地顶弄起来，一下接着一下，Galo被干得直叫，冷汗涔涔的额头死死抵着被单，嘴里再也吐不出什么废话。Galo晕乎乎地想，Lio明明很温柔，在床上怎么会这么凶。 

Lio忙着借Galo的身子来取悦自己，不知对着那个骚穴冲了多久，才看到Galo已经很不争气地化在了他床上，肏一下动一下，只有那个挨肏的洞稳稳地挂在他的阴茎上，一塌糊涂地流着水。 

太湿，摩擦太小，反而没有刚才爽。 

“Galo，你太多水了”，Lio拍拍女孩的臀部，“夹紧点，你这样我射不了。” 

Galo闻言，闭拢了膝盖，然后马上重心不稳侧倒下去。Lio抓着她的细腰把她拽了过来。 “我让你里面夹紧，没让你合腿。” 

于是Galo又连忙叉开大腿跪好，扭了两下屁股，骚穴又出水了。她其实根本不知道该怎么操作。 

Lio认为Galo知识渊博，什么都会，不该如此没用，只知道流水。于是他又说了一遍，“夹紧。” 

Galo一听，屁股扭得更快了。一点作用都没有。 

“你到底要我说几次？” 

话虽如此，Lio却并没有生气，他甚至因为自己的灵感而快乐，对着Galo光滑的臀肉干脆利落地给了一巴掌。少女一声惊叫，整个身子一下紧绷起来，肉穴瞬间咬紧了鸡巴，Lio顿时爽得忍不住出了声。 

这不是就做到了吗。 

Galo正要开口说什么，另一边臀瓣上又狠狠挨了一巴掌。如果刚才那一下只是尝试，那这下无疑是来真的，少女浅色的臀肉上立刻浮起鲜红的指印。 

Lio仿佛这才找到了干Galo的正确方式，一边插她，一边抽打她，细嫩的臀肉被抽的震颤，又软又热的甬道一阵阵地缩。他至能看到巴掌落下时有淫水从Galo脏兮兮的肉缝中飞溅出来。那两瓣被抽得通红的臀肉一下下地瑟缩，又一次次地凑过来。 

Galo边哭边叫，她不曾想过Lio要的性爱是这么...激烈的。 

“Lio，Lio，别打了，求你别打了，我会夹紧，我会的。” 

Lio笑着否认她。“不，你不会。” 

越来越有趣了。Galo Thymos不是厉害得很，不会被任何人欺负吗？不想挨肏不想挨打，翻身起来揍他不就完事了，撅着屁股低三下四地求他算什么？ 

Galo哭得眼睛都睁不开，Lio打得她屁股好痛，但她能感觉到Lio的鸡巴在她里面胀大。陌生的羞耻，亲密的疼痛，Galo不愿拒绝。她不是什么被人骗上床的傻女孩，她爱他。 

十五岁的少年少女正是盲目自信的时候，仿佛只要他们愿意，就能做到任何事。曾经的Lio如此，现在的Galo更是如此。 

人的意志应当坚如城墙，再不济也不该易碎得像一面玻璃，可事实上，当少女们坠入爱河，要说什么意志，理性，那连面玻璃都算不上，那种东西太脆弱，轮不到千疮百孔，因为那不堪一击，就像她们肉洞里那层薄薄的处女膜，一捅就破。 

性交的水声混着巴掌声在房间里回响，Galo像条狗一样趴着挨打挨肏，没完没了，泪汪汪的蓝眼睛里只剩下疯狂。 

如果Lio这样直接射进来，如果她怀了Lio的孩子，如果她要把孩子生下来，Lio不就永远永远不会再离开她了吗？她可以大着肚子去上学，成为所有人的笑柄，她最尊敬的养母不会为她感到骄傲，她最好的朋友们也不会对她表示理解，但只要有Lio，她什么都不在乎。 

她什么都不要了。 

终于，Lio从Galo体内抽出，射在了她的大腿上。 

Galo倒在床上，Lio没去管她。当他准备再来一遍的时候才看到Galo用手指抹了她大腿上的精液，往她自己的阴道里塞。 

“你在做什么？” Lio的声音突然响起。 

Galo一个激灵，瞬间就清醒了不少，她赶快藏起自己的手指，Lio不由分说地抓起她的手腕。淫水混着精液的骚味静静地漂浮在两人之间的空气中。她的眼睛在躲闪，根本不敢去看Lio。 

少年的声音柔和又动听。“你想怀我的孩子，经过我的同意了吗？” 

Galo想要解释，但这并没什么好解释的，她开口说起软话，然后突然尖叫起来。 

Lio把她的手腕捏脱臼了。 

Galo还真是一如既往地不省心，但要对付她也不是难事。Lio无法理解以前他为什么会那么烦躁。根本没什么值得烦躁。 

Galo哭都不敢大声哭，Lio没放手，就捏着她的手腕把人拉下床。家里没人，Galo被这么拽着，光着身子穿过走廊。她被扔进了淋浴里，冷水从头顶洒下。 

Lio连衣服都没脱，白色的衬衣湿透了贴在身上。他把花洒拿下来，把水压开到最大，比他高大的女孩被他按在冰冷的墙上。 

Lio叫Galo张腿，Galo立刻照做，比刚才挨肏的时候还利索。Lio几根手指挤进开Galo的腿间的肉唇，用力抠挖她的阴道，一手的粘稠也看不出来是什么，脏兮兮的泡沫被冲刷下来，流进排水口。 

春天实在不是洗冷水澡的季节，Galo冷得直缩，低低的啜泣声被哗啦啦的水声掩盖。Lio没有调节水温单纯是因为他忘了，他当然也冷，但他似乎并不知道。他只好奇Galo Thymos还要玩什么花样。 

然后他听到Galo开始道歉，求Lio别生气，说她不是故意的，说她可以自己洗。 

Lio压根没有生气，他乐还来不及呢。那副样子，她说不是故意的。好好笑。 

Lio：“你认为我会信你？” 

Galo沉默了一下，又突然说道：“那你以后都射在我嘴里，然后看着我全部吞下去。” 

以后？ 

她还指望着能挨几顿肏？ 

真有她的。 

Galo实在太有意思了，Lio的灵感源源不断。既然要洗，那就洗彻底些。 

冰凉的水在Galo腿间不断冲刷，Lio把手指戳进了Galo后面的洞里。才进去一个手指节他就知道这里比前面的洞要紧多了。 

少女几乎不相信Lio在弄她那个地方。 

“Lio，Lio，那里脏...” 

“所以要洗。”Lio说。 

他又问： “你不是说你什么都做吗？肛交你做不做？” 

Galo睁大了眼睛，她青梅竹马的语气就跟问她要不要一起写作业打游戏一样。就说话的这会儿，她后面的小洞已经接连挤进了好几根手指。她知道Lio不是在开玩笑。 

Lio关掉了水，花洒被应声扔在了地砖上。 

“Lio，等等...那个地方，好像不是用来做爱的，你插我前面不好吗...呜呜，Lio，这样，真的好奇怪，一般的情侣之间不会用那种地方的吧......啊啊，那里不行，很脏呜呜...” 

Lio的阴茎抵着Galo紧张得一缩一缩的后穴，心想她什么时候废话这么多了？能用拳头解决的事她以前从来不费口舌。她根本就是想要被走后门，嘴上不情不愿罢了。听说女人都是这样，欲拒还迎，增加情趣。虽然Lio并不觉得这有什么情趣可言。 

“Lio，求你了，那里不要，求你，啊——！” 

Galo的声音戛然而止，她后面仿佛被撕裂，痛得呼吸都顾不上。又大又硬的鸡巴从容不迫地肏进了她的屁眼。 Galo哭得全身明显颤抖起来，却没有发出声音。她从没想过Lio会玩她的屁股。 

Lio轻飘飘地问了句：“这么不愿意吗？” 

“......愿意。” 

Galo低声回答道。她的额头抵着冰冷的墙，蓝色的长发湿漉漉地贴在脸上。她像条落水的小狗，冷得发抖。 

“只要你想，我什么都愿意。” 

Lio：“谢谢Galo。Galo对我真好。” 

女孩屁股里含着大鸡巴，听到Lio这么说，心花怒放。Lio开始抽插，她疼得整个下半身开始发麻。 

屁眼不如女穴好插，洞口咬得太紧，要用力才能顺利抽插。Galo趴在墙上，撅着屁股让Lio肏弄，两个膝盖不停打颤，身子直往下滑，没一会儿就被肏到了地上。她用手肘支撑着自己，亮蓝色的头发全散了下来，被淋湿了，一缕缕的在地上拖来拖去。 

她叫得像是在被肏那个能怀孕的洞一样。 

Galo一开始只感觉很怪，那地方又痛又干涩，根本不是用来做爱的，但被狠狠干了一番之后，她只觉得自己那里被肏开了，合不上了。 

——她的感觉是对的，从Lio的视角能清楚地看到她的肛门被撑开，皱褶全部展平了，形成一个圆圆的肉洞，鸡巴进进出出，粉色的嫩肉一下下地翻出来，不可思议。不愧是他曾经视作珍宝的女孩，真是好用。 

Galo低喘着，身上哪里都痛，脑子一片混乱，她一次次地转头去看她的恋人，又一次次被顶弄得除了挨肏什么都顾不上。她觉得自己快不行了，又觉得只要Lio想肏她，她多久都还能行。她想Lio可以内射她，射在屁股里不会怀孕。 

Lio最后抓着Galo的头发把她拽过来。 

“张嘴。” 

Galo呆呆的睁着眼，看着鸡巴对着她的脸射出来，张开的嘴里马上就尝到了味道。她想起她自己刚刚说过什么了，于是毫不犹豫地把粘稠的精液吞了进去，又张开嘴给Lio看。 

Lio把铃口残留的精液擦在了少女柔软的下唇上。神清气爽。 

“你自己清洗一下，我们床上继续。” 

Galo光溜溜地坐在淋浴的地上，下面两个被开过苞的洞还在作痛，她抬头望着她的青梅竹马，乖乖地点了头。 

Lio转身离开，Galo坐在原地，瑟缩着合拢双腿。 

她听Lio的话，清洗了自己。温热的水让她感觉似乎好了些，Galo呆滞地看着地面，沐浴的泡泡被水流冲走。 

不要紧。Galo安慰自己。因为这样，Lio就会回到她身边，重新和她在一起了。她伸手去摸自己下面的洞，一碰到就痛。无论是哪个。 

Lio一定会回到她身边的。


End file.
